Bound to Let Go
by Lianne L.M
Summary: Miraculously surviving his Shiki Fuuin, Minato left his son for eight years. He was supposed to be the father he never had. So why are they drifting apart? One made the wrong choice and the other gave up hope. Family isn't bound to live by blood afterall.
1. Prologue: Resilience

Everyone deserves a normal life, normal childhood and friends. Even if you have to face your everyday with a plastic mask to deserve those things, things aren't just about how you interact but how you encounter it.

No one seemingly knows how past will shape you of who you didn't want and like to be. Everything that shapes you is the hardship and suffering you went through, the pain that doesn't stop, and the wisdom you build to yourself of who you want to be.

Why was it always hard to give up when everything and everyone around you seems to pull you down and stop you? It's not wrong to hope but giving up should be the last thing to think of.

If there's something a particular blonde kid learned, it was how to supress every bit of your emotion into a smile or a mask. Every bit of his sadness, loneliness, anger, feelings of betrayal and sorrows are well locked up inside a door within his own mindscape.

His father didn't die during the Kyuubi attack miraculously because he survived his own deadly technique the Shiki Fuuin with no particular fact how. But Minato was sent out for a mission to other countries which only him could do and devoted himself so much into it because of the lost of his wife.

So Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime, was temporarily positioned as Hokage again upon Minato's absence. Minato's son, Naruto, was under the Sandaime's care but Sarutobi couldn't keep watch on Naruto everytime due to his Hokage duties.

So under the circumstances without his father for whole eight years was hard and lonely. Naruto grew up trying to make friends but failed. So he grew up being a prankster. Even if others mistreats him and takes the opportunity to kill him because he was the Kyuubi's container, he didn't let this particular reason to stop himself to let others acknowledge him. He is always positive like his father.

But he is loud, talkative and a happy-go-lucky person like Kushina but no one bothered to know it was just a mask to hide his pain all along. He didn't hate the whole village, because he could understand the pain they've gone through..

But it was just _too much._

His mother died during the Kyuubi attack. She was diseased while giving birth to a new born baby boy, Naruto. But the boy's loneliness was starting to vanish when his father came back after eight years. Minato, on the other hand, was quite disappointed at the villagers when Sarutobi explained to him how they mistreated and tried to kill his son because they believe he was the Kyuubi.

But he was relieved when he heard Naruto hasn't dicovered about the Kyuubi yet, so the law he issued about mentioning the Kyuubi is still on effect. He immediately looked for his son after his report to the Sandaime.

As soon as he reached the Namikaze compound, he immediately looked for his son. He went around and around but no sign of a blonde kid. So he wandered down the streets. He then heard some leaf-nins shouting and beating a small child who was crying. He then approached them, his eyes widened to see it was his son whom they were beating. He looked at them with pure anguish and released a horrifying level of killing intent.

"What are you doing?" asked Minato in a monotonic voice of anger, his eyes never leaving the nins who just stood there kicking the child.

"He's a demon! He deserves to die!" one of the ninja shouted not facing Minato who pointed out the crying boy. He then felt his companion shaking and sweating.

"Hayato! It's the Fourth.." his companion said with his voice shaking pointing the blonde man who was gritting his teeth in anger, the ninja who was said to be Hayato gasped, trembled and immediately kneeled in fear for his life.

"Minato-sama, please forgive my actions.. I.." Hayato pleaded in fear who was kneeling and shaking.

"I was gone for eight years and this is how a leaf-nin acts to my son when I almost died saving this village and you?" Minato stated in anger, clenching his fist while walking slowly towards them. He gazed over the boy who was trembling in fear because of the inhuman killing intent he was releasing, looking at him with fear. He let his self calm down because he couldn't let his own son get scared of him and might think he also wanted to kill him.

The killing intents his son felt when the villagers and other leaf-nins who tried to kill him was enough, it shouldn't come from Minato also.. that was what Minato realized. So he summoned Kakashi, his student, into the scene.

Kakashi poofed in a smoke of dust, holding his precious little literature. "Yo!" was his response. His eyes widened when he saw a beaten blonde kid whom he believes to be his sensei's son. While in the corner is where his sensei was standing, angry-looking, laying his angry-predatorial eyes to the leaf-nins who were trembling. He sighed. These things about Naruto being beaten isn't new to him, he rather felt guilty though for showing always late.

It's a bad habit, he knows too well. He better be prepared for his sensei's long lecture or worst spending a whole day of torment in the Interrogation Department of the infamous Morino Ibiki.

"Kakashi, would you mind escorting this two crazy ninjas to Ibiki?" asked Minato in sarcasm. He felt his own intent leaking out but forced to suppress it because he felt Naruto was getting scared of him.

"No, I'll gladly escort them." was Kakashi's reply and held both ninjas by the shoulder and disappeared in a Shunshin. _Thank Kami, I was safe._ was his thought just before disappearing.

With Kakashi gone already, Minato immediately approached the shaking and crying form of his son. Meanwhile Naruto has several cuts in both legs which were starting to heal thanks to Kyuubi, his clothes were torn, he has Kunais stabbed to his hands. Then there came a man whom he presumes to be his father, saved him and now currently standing beside him. The man was the Yondaime.

He was tall, has long blonde hair almost at shoulder level, cerulean blue eyes like his, a jounin uniform inside his white cloak with flame designs in the bottom and something written in its back which he could read clearly 'Fourth Fire Shadow'. He cried when he felt his dad hug him and he felt so warm and cried at his father's chest.

Minato wasn't expecting this to be their first meeting where his son was nearly killed. He realized he made a mistake leaving his son to the wrath of the angry villagers he once saved. He felt guilt, pain and anger.. He decided to start over with Naruto. He did not retrieved his position as Kage yet, he wanted more time to spend he hadn't had with Naruto.

Sarutobi understood this and affirmed his request.

Five years have passed. Minato rather find his son's personality within these years to be really interesting. He inherited his and Kushina's traits after all. He likes ramen (like Minato), training (especially with his dad), he is some sort of a prankster (his pranks worked several times with his father, Minato don't find this rather funny though), he is loud and talkative like Kushina and always gets involves in fights.

He really grew upon Minato's expectations. Naruto's dream was to be a Hokage so others would acknowledge him. Naruto was now thirteen, but Minato, after this five years he spent with his son, he would experience what fate brought upon the day his son was born..

Something that he didn't expect to turn out.

He wasn't ready to be Naruto's father.

* * *

**AN:**

Trying to do some serious fixing, I don't own Naruto.

_~Lianne M._


	2. Chapter 1: Cruel Semblance

Even though these past five years that his father has been with him, Naruto is somehow getting the feeling that his father wasn't ready to be one. Even though, he cared for Naruto, at least what Naruto thinks, so he treasured his dad always.

But his trust suddenly started to fade a little when he discovered two years ago that his dad and everyone was hiding something to him.

_It was a year ago, when he failed to pass the genin exam. He did everything he could, but still failed by failing to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. He really took this upon his self and knew deeply inside him that he had disappointed his father once again. Yes, it's true that he's been with his father during these years when Minato arrived when he was 8, but how could a dad be so mean to his son? First, Minato was mad when Leaf-nins are screwing his son, but now he seems to not care anymore.. _

_Why is that? He always had nightmares about the Kyuubi attacking and killing Kushina ever since he came back. He grew cold. It's like he changed so much, no trace of who the real Minato was. Yeah, it's true Minato found his son's personality to be that interesting, but as a father, he is not ready. _

_He doesn't know how to act as a father when his child has achieved something, but instead he just says 'Not enough', when his child has a problem in school or friends he just scolds Naruto and says its always his fault especially because of his pranks, and when Naruto wanted to ask about his mother he would yell at him and say 'There's nothing you should know about.'. _

_In other words, he can't be a father himself, even though he promised to fix his mistakes by making it up to Naruto, he failed, he was a failure as a Father._

_Naruto on the otherhand, ignores this. He let himself be blinded that his father didn't mean those and he could feel that the Yondaime really do cared for him. But somehow doubts that. He always gives his everything to let himself be acknowledge by his father, the villagers and the other leaf-nins. _

_Everytime his father yells at him when he asks about his mother he would cry, 'Alone', and even questioned if his father really meant that he wanted to make it up to him. And now, he couldn't trace a hint of that promise. He really loves training with his old man, expecting to impress Minato but Minato would only scold him everytime Naruto won't get the technique right. And the word 'Failure' really tastes bitter in Naruto's tongue. His father would always call him that everytimes he gets in trouble._

_Minato didn't conciously know how much his son grew sad and 'Alone' and how much he had hurt him. He thought everything was just right how they were. He gets mad when Kushina is being mentioned by his son knowing that Kyuubi, the demon he sealed inside his own son, has killed her. He even gets angrier when he could see Kushina's traits in Naruto. Sometimes he doubts if it was really his son that he was facing or is it the Kyuubi who killed her beloved wife?_

_After the genin test which Naruto failed, he was scared to go home. He's scared that his dad would once again scold him. He never hated his dad. He really loved him, to the fact that he always forgives Minato for his unfatherly treatment to his son. _

_He was walking home, receiving cold, dark and hated glares from adult villagers. He lowered his head, he never knew why they hated him so much. He even doubted if this was also the reason why his father gives him those looks. He was about to run as fast as he could when he saw his Academy teacher, Mizuki. _

_Naruto was curious at first, and listened to what Mizuki has to say. After minutes of explaining, Naruto understood and went for the objective.. Mizuki mentioned that he will pass if he accomplished this. __(AN: Well, I made up a version on how Naruto passed.. Please don't criticize)_

_After two hours of waiting in the forest, where Mizuki was impatiently waiting, a young blonde arrived. He didn't show up to Mizuki at first, he looked inside the scroll and studied the techniques. He found one specific technique, 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'. A jounin rank jutsu used for information gathering. One hour passed, in Naruto's delight, he succeeded in performing it. He suddenly perked up when he heard someone clapping, it was Mizuki._

_"So, you have performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. A smooth one for a demon brat." said Mizuki appearing from the dark shadows that covers the forest._

_"Yeah, So you saw it already? Did I pass?" exclaimed Naruto excitedly, that he even forgot Mizuki mentioning that he was just called 'demon brat'._

_"Oh no. It's best if you hand me the scroll first, I couldn't trust a demon.." stated Mizuki letting out a dark chuckle which made Naruto cold down his spines._

_"Wh-what do you mean a demon? Is there in this forest?" asked Naruto which is somewhat panicking.._

_"Oh don't you know? It's because the Ky-" Mizuki was interrupted when Iruka showed up cutting him off. _

_"Mizuki, you bastard! Using a child for your own purposes! and you shouldn't, as in never break the Yondaime's law. You know the consequences." said Iruka coldly, sending deathly glares to Mizuki, Killing intent spiking high. _

_"Naruto! Whatever you do, don't hand him that scroll! That's a forbidden scroll with forbidden techniques! Please Naruto listen!" he continued, Naruto looked betrayed and shocked._

_"Oh! After this do you think I really care being executed! After all this, the Kyuubi brat has to know!" turning his gaze to Naruto who was showing shock, looking at him wide eye, when Mizuki mentioned the phrase 'Kyuubi brat' _

_"Well, if ain't history a liar, the Yondaime, your very own father, was the one who sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside his own son.. You know why they hate you? Because you are the Kyuubi! You're a demon! Hahaha!" Mizuki said laughing loudly, Naruto could not respond, is this true? _

_His father, the one who sealed the Nine-tailed demon in him? The father he loved, cared and trust? No, no, this has to be a big joke. His father wouldn't do such a thing to his son, would he?_

_"Stop this nonsense Mizuki!" facing Naruto.."Naruto you don't have to listen to him, even though that happened you are different, completely different from the Kyuubi.." stated Iruka, he saw pain in those blue eyes, anger, and sorrow.._

_"So, It's true, my father, did this to me.." crying and sobbing.. Naruto was shocked._

_Really shocked._

_Mizuki is now aiming to kill Naruto as he threw his big shuriken weapon (Whatever is it called?) to Naruto who fell on his knees crying. Naruto just looked at the shuriken getting closer to him. Is this it? Is it the end for him? Was his life only worth like this? He closed his eyes waiting for a blade to reach and kill him. _

_But no, he heard a blade hit a flesh, he gently opened his eyes to see Iruka blocked the weapon, he cried more. "Why Iruka-sensei -sniff-? Aren't you mad at me also? The kyuubi..It killed your parents.. Why?" he asked._

_"You're not, definitely not the Kyuubi Naruto. You know that. I care about you, I really do, so stop calling yourself the Kyuubi because you are not!" he shouted, "I am glad you mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, therefore.. - Handing him his own Hitae-ate- you are now an official shinobi of the Hidden Leaf." he finished, and then..blackness. Naruto sobbed even more like a little girl holding the Forehead protector tightly._

_"Well brat! You're up next to him.." said Mizuki charging at him when two Anbus appeared and captured him before he even reached Naruto. Naruto was holding an unconcious Iruka on his handsand his new Forehead protector, he was crying, he was shocked, he felt anger and.. sorrow. He then saw an Anbu approaching him, it has a female voice, and spoke to him._

_"Are you ok? I know Mizuki already mentioned about the bijuu, so he'll be executed by breaking the law.." only to receive complete silence from the blonde, sighing, she then hold Iruka's wrist, sighing again in relief by feeling a pulse beat. "Don't worry kid, he'll be alright, just need some treatment for his wound, and he's good all back.." she was carrying Iruka to the hospital, hoping the kid followed.. _

_She stopped when she noticed that he wasn't. "Come on kid! We have no time to lose!" she demanded, Naruto slowly walked up to her and faced her with a sad smile._

_"I'm not the Kyuubi am I?" he asked, his voice was pure with sadness, his eyes shows betrayal, many emotions are swirling up inside him. The Anbu, with the Cat mask, stood shock by the blonde kid's question, did he really refer to himself as the Kyuubi? She knew how harsh his childhood was but not to the extent that he'll refer to his self as the Kyuubi._

_"No kid, You are not.. The demon is inside you, and not the same as you.. Those villagers who believed that are nothing but pathetic idiots who puts their burden on a child who is saving their lives by being attacked again by the demon.." she finally answered, earning a smile from Naruto._

_"Thanks, There's a favor I need to ask from you.." Naruto took a deep breath before speaking "Please don't mention to my father that I already know of the Kyuubi, please, ask the Hokage, at least keep this as our little secret.." and there he smiled again, but more sad. _

_She smiled beneath her mask and said "I promise." Naruto couldn't help but doubt that, his dad made the same thing as 'promise' but none came true._

_Naruto was escorted back home by the female Anbu with the Cat Mask. He was happy, at least he is now a proud shinobi of his father's village. He did not let the mentioning of the Kyuubi come to him, even though feeling a little betrayed at his father. Now, the only thing he could think of was to impress Minato, not knowing the Cat Masked Anbu stayed on watch. He opened the door revealing a mad-looking Minato sitting on a couch. Naruto didn't like the look on this, he slowly approached the figure looking at him intently._

_"Hey dad! Look! I passed the exam! See this is my forehead protector.." said Naruto nervously, showing the Hitae-ate to his father who just gave it an annoyed look for a second. Then Minato stood and yelled at his son who was looking at him sadly, he didn't like those eyes! They remind him so much of his wife for God's sake!_

_"Don't look at me! Why are you late? Can you see it's already past midnight? Go to your room, no dinner for you.." he said walking away from the room, Man! He's harshed.. He then entered his room gazing at the picture of a red-headed woman grinning childishly yet cutely. He cried as he hugged the picture to his chest, repeating the same phrase.."I wish you were here.."_

_He left his son in the living room crying silently, looking at the forehead protector, tears falling on it. He tried, yet nothing seems to impress his dad. Now that reminds him about the Kyuubi, may be his dad could see the Kyuubi in him. He never smiled at him again when he turned 9 years old at the Kyuubi festival where a particular name was mentioned 'Kushina' then his father went berserked and start acting like this. Like he was a mistake having as a son. _

_Unknown to him, the Cat Masked Anbu was eavesdropping from the window. That scene struck her, so that's the reason the boy doesn't want to mention his dad that he already knew of the Kyuubi. She left walking along the dark alleys as she disappeared._

Now, five years passed. Naruto still hopes to get his dad to acknowledge him. His dad has now become the Yondaime once again. The chuunin exams has passed, and just before the finals it was Jiraiya who trained Naruto, of course his relationship with his dad doesn't seem to be faring too well. Only Shikamaru was appointed as Chuunin for his overpowering intelligence.

Then, there was the invasion.. Where Naruto fought Gaara, at least Naruto knew.. he wasn't alone. He made Gaara believe what it is to be yourself, how you should protect those precious people to you. And he earned a Friend. The Sandaime died killing Orochimaru along with him, now Sasuke won't be going anywhere.

Everything seemed to passed quickly. He sighed, why was fate torturing him like this? Especially when it comes to his dad. Their relationship is now totally collapsing..Nonetheless, It was Jiraiya who only seems to know of it.

He remembered clearly his Ero-sennin's advice during his training before the finals.. Ahh. His mask is still up, letting everything happening around him sink into himself.

_It was in a nearby falls in the forest, it's already night time, when Naruto and Jiraiya sat up beside the campfire. It was their first day of training. Jiraiya noticed the gloomy expression that appeared on Naruto's face. But when Naruto was convincing Jiraiya to train him he was loud, shouting and insulting.. _

_Now he was just darn silent. Jiraiya looked into the blonde's cerulean blue eyes, they're empty? How come? When he was forcing him to train him those blue orbs were full of hope and determination. Now just empty, unpredictable and...dead. He sighed, he couldn't take the silence._

_"Hey brat! What happened to you? You were just so full of determination and happiness when you were forcing me to train you when I mentioned I was your dad's teacher back then, and now you're just darn upset and I don't know why.." he finally snapped in the silence. Naruto sighed._

_"It's just..Aww- nevermind." he stated sadly and sighed again watching the flickers of fire move and sway. Jiraiya noticed the spark of sadness in Naruto's voice, something is up, and he should get the brat talking.. was his thought._

_"What is it? You can tell me? Is it about a girl? I can help with that.." Jiraiya said giglling pervertedly. Naruto just glared at him for a moment and then watched the fire flickers again and said "No.."_

_"Is it about what? Come on! I swear I won't tell anyone, and maybe you know I can help you.." the Toad Hermit suggested, the look on Naruto's eyes were suddenly flooded with emotions. He sighed in a sort of defeat and glared at Jiraiya, whose blue eyes were swarming with emotion.. _

_Jiraiya could perfectly see the hurt, sadness, pain and sorrows swirling through the blue eyes. He frowned, was it really that painful when Naruto has to mention this? He has no idea.. All he knows is that it's really hard on him.._

_"I am simply tired Ero-sennin..simply tired of being alone.."_

_Jiraiya felt his heart being stabbed by a thousand of daggers, he could feel the swarming of emotions that encircled that statement. He then wondered why? Why would he be alone? He has Minato right? And whyever is he darn alone? He could feel the sincerity in those words.. He wasn't lying._

_"What are you talking about brat! You have your father!" he simply countered, he saw the deep sadness that encircled Naruto's eyes.. He saw how depressed he went by mentioning his father. He gets the idea.. It's about his student. But why? He doesn't understand.._

_"Well you see.. Our relationship isn't much of a father and son. Now I only refer to him as Minato-sama so I won't get scolded. He refers to me as Naruto-san.. Just like some cat trying to live in the pounds with the dogs. It really makes me sad though, I tried everything to let him acknowledge me.. But all I get are scolds and blames.. Nothing new. The reason I forced you to train me.. Maybe.. maybe.. just maybe.." he was trailing off.. Jiraiya was in a state of shock.. Minato? Like that? No! But then again he can feel the sadness that flickers through the boy's voice. It wasn't a lie nor a joke.._

_"Maybe you can let him acknowledge you by taking trainings from his old sensei?" said Jiraiya disappointedly, he can see Naruto's eyes suddenly flickered.. something that made him depressed.. Hope. It's like waiting for a crow to go white. Oh Kami.. Naruto nodded dumbfoundly._

_"Ero-se-..Jiraiya-san, please don't mention this to my father.. Even if our relationship stays this way, I still love him, I still care for him.. I wouldn't want to destroy the little trust he's giving me.." he said pleadingly which made Jiraiya to pity this kid._

_"Okay, I'll make sure he'll acknowledge you! But no matter what happens, you shouldn't give up! Stupid Minato!" he cursed under his breath.. "But? I heard when you were just 8years old is when he came back.. What happened?" he asked in full curiosity._

_"Well you see, when we first met.. I was being beaten by some leaf-nins, cursing me about the Kyuubi.." he was interrupted when Jiraiya shouted in surprise.."You know about the Kyuubi? When? How?" Jiraiya asked with Naruto's annoyance he snarled at him._

_"Yes, I do.. I knew it just right after my graduation as a genin, well for the how just save it for later... now what I was saying is my dad arrived and saved me.. He promised to make it up to me for leaving me alone for 8 years. He was kind and caring until when I turned 9, during the Kyuubi Festival.. I was left in the house of course or I would just simply create a riot.." he shrugged and went on."Then once again I was attack, my dad came to my rescue but when a particular name of a woman was mentioned.. if what I heard is true, she died during the Kyuubi attack, her name was Kushina.. Then since that day, he became harsh, I don't know what they told him that day.. and everytime I am being chased or being beaten, he cared less.. But I think If I just have enough patience.. I could bring him back to normal.." He finished off with a sad smile, sadness was present in his face you could see it.._

_"Kushina? Do you know who she is?" Jiraiya asked.. He felt sad and disappointed by his student's actions.. Then he simply heard an answer from a blonde kid which says "No." His eyes widened.. He doesn't know Kushina? His own mother? 'Why you Minato.. You jerk! What have you done to your child! This is not what I taught you!' he cursed mentally._

_"So could you help me? Some advice or something?" Naruto snapped at him._

_"Well all I could say is that, be patient with him.. He just has his own bad times.. I'll help you solve this out. Don't worry Baka!" he answered patting the blonde's head. Naruto smiled at the white haired man happily, a flicker of hope lighten up his mood.._

Maybe.. Just maybe.. He could change everything.. But now, he has other issues to consider. It concerns about his fight with Gaara.. His seal has been unstable ever since.. He can't tell his father.. He hated him. There's no way he'd help was his thought. He thought of Jiraiya.. But he's not in the village at the moment. Constant changes are happening.. He wants to forget about the past and start over.. But can't. It hunts him down.. especially memories of his dad resenting him.

His changes were noticed by his friends, except his father who is rather busy being a Hokage. He never meets his dad at home. He only meets him during reporting of mission. He felt sad at the first thought that hunted him. 'Their relationship is now truly collapsing.' Will there be a way to cure it?

He just let a tear fall and closed his eyes while lying in his bed. He wished things might go smoothly. Just Maybe..

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

A slightly edited chapter. Enjoy, and please **review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Honest Error

The morning sun brushes his blonde hair, he slowly opens his eyes seeing that he has been already awake. He gently positions himself to sit up, facing the yellow rays of sunlight that showers his face.

He walks slowly to the door, when he opens it, he finds himself alone.

He smiled sadly knowing that this always happen and always will, he just...needs to get used to it. He approached the kitchen and once again, he found himself alone, why does it hurt? He really wonders why it always hurt knowing he has to be alone.

Who wants a child with the most powerful demon sealed inside him anyways?

None..Even his father seemed to have rejected him as well. Even though he has his friends, he himself isn't sure if they still wanted him after they know about the Kyuubi. He grabbed a cup ramen from the cabinet and poured hot water to it. He waited for three minutes to let it cook. After three minutes, he grabbed his chopsticks and slurped a mouthful of noodles. Tears started to drip from his chin to his hands which is still holding the chopsticks.

With every drop of his tear, he can feel all the agony that envelopes his loneliness. He started to sob that he actually choked the noodles he was currently swallowing. He immediately drank a glass of water and coughed for a bit. He laughed sympathetically when he noticed that there was no one there to take care of him for his clumsiness.

After eating, he threw the cup in the trashbin when he was finish eating. He grabbed a towel and took shower, then after, he immediately went to a change of clothes. He went on with his usual clothing, he wore his orange jumpsuit, his blue sandals, and he tied his forehead protector to his forehead.

Walking to the front door, before opening it, he wore his mask firmly. He was just desperately sad a while ago, now he wore a big grin to hide his pain, no one even manage to look underneath it, except for some people who sees him as a normal kid and acknowledges what he is.

He then started heading to the usual training grounds where he usually meets his team. He didn't mind at all that he was already an hour and a half late because he knows Kakashi always arrive two hours after the designated time. He purposely came thirty minutes before the time Kakashi normally arrives.

But to his surprise, Kakashi was already there..leaning against a tree reading his precious literature, and he noticed he was the only one they were waiting for.

Sakura was already there who was eyeing Sasuke with full admiration, Sasuke just sitting next to the tree looking as stoic as he can be. But they were surprised when Naruto got there, his teammates didn't even sense him coming. They were all eyeing at Naruto as if they had just seen a ghost. He just grinned back and said.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei!" He greeted them with his foxy grin getting bigger to mask the emotion of surprise seeing Kakashi was not late and he was later than him, but he flinched slightly which only came noticeable to Kakashi.

"Yo! Nice to see you're already here!" Kakashi greeted back he was smiling under his mask but they can determine it by the upside 'u' curl from his eye and eyebrow.

Sasuke, there stoic, brooding, same old Sasuke, he was annoyed Naruto was late, he didn't want to reply back but at least he manage to give him a "Hn."

There left Sakura, her face was red from the anger that was leaking out of her. "Baka! You're late than Kakashi-sensei! He arrived an hour ago before you. Now, why are you late? It better be a good explanation! It's really annoying that you're late, but you look like you don't even mind at all, Sssh!" growled Sakura angrily crossing her arms tightly to her chest, eyeing at Naruto as if he was a prey who was about to get caught.

Naruto sweatdropped, he chuckled shakily, thinking a way to answer the question of an enraging Sakura. If he gave her an answer that won't satisfy her, he will fly twenty feet from where he is standing by getting caught in her punch when she gets cranky. Oh well, might as well try than nothing, "Well..Uh..I, overslept?"

"Liar!" Sakura was about to smack him upwards to teach him a lesson when she noticed something when she got caught of his eye for a few seconds, Naruto noticed this and immediately avoided her gaze, this won't do good. "Say? Have you been crying? Your eyes are are a little sore..Hmmn."

Eyeing him for a long moment, "Well?" she was demanding, Naruto gulped silently, Sasuke was eyeing him as well, except for Kakashi who was busy with his book. He was glad that Sakura had come to change the subject, but way more complicated.

Should he tell them? What if they think he's just pathetic as the villagers think about him? No, he can't tell them. He just needs to come up with something to avoid suspisions, 'Come on! Think..Think..Think!' was the thought that was screaming in his mind, let's see..

"Well, you see.. The shampoo I used this morning when taking a bath reached my eyes and I have to let it cool down for a bit to simmer the pain which is also a reason for me being late.. It really is a pain you know? Who wants to miss practice anyway?" He reasoned nervously while scratching the back of his head. He is thinking that his team might not accept a stupid reason like this.

But Kami was on his side today, thank goodness and they just nodded to his dumb, pathetic excuse. But Kakashi didn't believe it, for some certain reasons he knows why, if there would be any particular reason for the blonde to cry.

Kakashi, same as Jiraiya, are well disappointed on Minato. It's true Minato is good leading the village but they come to realize how cruel and blinded he was when it comes to his only family now, Naruto.

Jiraiya have told Kakashi about his training with Naruto and about his request, he felt pity for his blonde student. But to his surprise today, it was the first time Naruto's teammates noticed his sore eyes or they are just looking for a good time to approach him about it..He guessed? He noticed every morning that Naruto's eyes seemed to be sore and reddish, not that of the Kyuubi's but indeed from crying.

He idolizes the kid when Jiraiya hadn't failed to mention that Naruto hasn't given up yet on his pathetic sensei. Yes, pathetic was the word for his sensei.. Because for him, Minato let himself be blinded by his hatred towards the Kyuubi because it killed his wife.

He, the Yondaime, Naruto's father, like the villagers puts their burden on a child who has no control for what happened to him when Kyuubi was sealed inside him which he himself doesn't approve off.

He just hoped his sensei is not yet too late when Naruto finally snaps out of it. _'Ugh..Life? Why does it have to be this complicated?'_ he complained to himself, he was lost in his thoughts when "Ne,Kakashi-sensei? You seemed to be spaced out there for a moment?"Naruto interrupted his thoughts, when he gazed on his student.

Naruto's grin just got bigger which pains Kakashi even more. Seeing his student's grin reminds him so much of how Naruto hides his sorrows behind that mask of a happy-go-lucky ninja. And also because of that mask, suppressing Naruto's emotion, was barely bad if he immediately snaps out._ 'Oh goody! Why does he have to act like he's always okay? I hope Naruto can still manage, with that mask still on..He will never be able to make it when he finally snaps out in desperation..'_ was his thought eyeing Naruto more for a minute.

"No, I was just thinking if we could postpone our training for today?" Kakashi said smiling sadly behind his mask.

"WHAT?" to Kakashi's surprise, all of his students shouted the same thing in unison, even the stoic, calm and quiet student of his, Sasuke, was embrode by this statement. Sigh.. He was expecting this, half-expecting it actually.

"Yes, You could leave now, but I have things to take care of, I just waited for all of you to show up to be able to tell you this.." Kakashi explained receiving death glares from his students, while he just eyed them lazily, his eyes drifted from them to the book he was currently reading, actually, he wasn't reading it, he was waiting for yellings and blamings from his team, but none spoke.

Sasuke growled silently, he dashed off from the clearing, Sakura followed pursuit. Naruto was about to leave as well when a hand was laid on his shoulder, he turned around to see Kakashi who was crouching down looking at him on the same eye level.

"Naruto is there something that is bothering you? I _'am'_ your sensei, you could tell me.." Kakashi said in a softer tone, he emphasized the word _'am_' because he knew Naruto would immediately refused to answer this question. Naruto was a bit shocked at his sensei's statement, it reminds him how a father would care for his son like that, unfortunately, he could only witness that from the villagers, but at least he found Iruka, he was like a father to him, but not the father he wanted to earn acknowledgement from.

"Nothing sensei, it's just..Life is rather rough on me though.." He said hoarsely, his voice was a little bit desperate from what Kakashi can describe, but he knew that that sentence had a deeper meaning into it, eyeing on the blonde, Naruto's eyes were showing nothing but nervousness.. Just the fact that he first saw from him..

"Naruto, please..I know about sensei's irresponsibility to you, I know that he's acting like a blind man..but Naruto you've got to stop acting like you can take everything in by always looking okay, but no, it pains me more and the others around who notices this. I am not a stranger to you, and you're certainly not to me..But just because sens-" He was cut off by a soft voice from his student..

"Kakashi-sensei..I know what you mean..But it '_is_' my choice, I personally chose this purpose. At least I know I have this purpose to live here, to be here, to encourge my well-being..My father's everything to me..You know that." said Naruto rather sadly yet determiningly.. His eyes now showed determination and hope.. And most of all, pain.

"But you don't have to do everything by your own..I can help, why don't you let us help?" asked Kakashi sternly squeezing Naruto's shoulder a little bit tighter, eyeing at his student seriously, looking desperate to get him to talk about his problem.

"If I do accept the help you are offering, It means I didn't earn it on my own.. but you know what?" Naruto said trailing off a bit and leaned a little bit closer to his sensei and whispered something right to his ear.. "Every person has their own limits.." and began walking away from Kakashi, he stopped on his tracks and faced him turning his head.

"And it's about time,_ I am beginning to reach mine.._" and with that he walked farther where he could calm for a bit. He left Kakashi more worriedly. His sensei looked at his retreating form, Naruto's back reminded him so much of his sensei's.

Naruto walked slowly, he was happy he has some other people who actually cared about him. He was smiling sadly, he walked further until he reached the Ichiraku's, he eyed on it for a moment..

And entered the stand slowly, he placed his mask firmly, he wore his big foxy grin upon entering the Ramen Shop, he was surprised he spotted Team 8 in there. He saw Kiba who seems to be eating ramen and feeding Akamaru with some, Hinata who was eyeing at him while blushing and twitching her fingers together, and Shino who was eyeing at him, he couldn't tell what the bug boy was thinking because of his sunglasses.

He grinned wider seeing them, bonding with his friends was another way forgetting about how painful it was being alone, how painful it was being rejected and hated.

"Yo! Kiba! I didn't know you eat ramen?" he asked Kiba with sarcasm, his voice was a happy croak getting the attention of the customers.

"Uh-huh..Hinata was the one who forced us to eat here..And of course, I eat ramen, most of the people do, I am still one of those people you know.." Kiba replied hastily earning looks from Shino and Hinata, but the main reason they were there is because Sakura and Sasuke asked them too, not only them when the other rookies also arrived.

Team 10 entered the stand as well with Shikamaru on the lead, wearing his chuunin vest. Ino who was looking at him annoyed and Chouji isn't bringing any chips as he ordered a kage size chicken ramen.

"Glad to see o-others ar-are also here.." Hinata managed to say looking at Naruto as she blushed even redder, Shikamaru sat beside Chouji who was eating, and Ino just sat next to Hinata and began gossiping, so much for bonding with friends.. Until Sakura and Sasuke arrived.

"Oh, seems that everyone is here, Lee's team isn't back from their mission yet, but I think this will do," facing Sasuke.."right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded and gazed at the blonde who sat one seat apart from them, he was slurping his ramen happily.. Naruto imagined they weren't there because on the looks of it, he knew why there were there, he couldn't just make sure if it was..

"Naruto is something bothering you? I've called them here because you've been acting strange lately.." Sakura said eyeing at Naruto, Naruto just looked dumbfounded, they were expecting him to refuse like he always do even though he has problems, they almost played the infamous staring contest for they were staring at each other for almost fifteen minutes, no one spoke a word.

Naruto put down his chopsticks and his grin turned into a frown.. They stared wide-eye at the sudden change of expression from Naruto.

"How strange?" he asked breaking the silence.. They eyed for him at a moment, Sasuke was the first to snapped out, "What?" he managed to ask..Naruto sighed, and stood from his seat and let his mask slip a little bit at this moment.

"I said, How strange?".. No answer. His frown deepened.

"Your not acting like yourself lately..and you've been always late on our meetings and trainings.."said Sakura worriedly, receiving all the looks of the rookies who have no idea what was really going on, they have just been called there.

"What do you know about my real self that you are saying am not acting like the Naruto I've always been?" he asked, receiving weird looks from the rookies, Sakura thought for a moment having the same thought running through the minds of the rookies..

What do they really know about the real Naruto? All they know is that he improved, he's goofy, sometimes annoying, loud and happy-go-lucky. But what else? Besides that he is the son of the Yondaime, What do they know about the blonde who is now currently standing in front of them, frowning..

"You're a dobe, annoying, loud, and always seems to be happy about everything and the son of our Yondaime, the hero of our village, who killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune, besides from that nothing else.." said Sasuke sternly, even him was questioning his self of who Naruto really was..Naruto flinched a little bit by mentioning the Kyuubi no Kitsune being killed by his father..

His father, he felt sad, the man whom he's trying to earn acknowledgement was actually the on who made him a monster in the eyes of every villager who knew about it.

"Well yeah, I guess you know me after all." he said sadly scratching the back of his head, he felt sad because he can't still let them know all the truth behind him and his mask.. Not today, but someday.. He chuckled nervously..

"I guess I am just little bit sad because we don't get to spend times like this, where all of us are here, my friends, I really missed you guys.." he said smiling for real, earning smiles from them, they just know how to make the blonde soft..

Yeah, what Naruto said was half-true, its almost been never when they get to spend time like this, as complete.. They know how Naruto truly values friendship, that's why they considered his answer in approvement. They spent their entire day in Ichiraku's talking to each other, laughing and actually enjoying themselves.

Naruto wishes this time never ends, even though he feels like he lost his family, he has this family which only his heart could tell. His friends, was one of the precious people he swore to protect.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower.. Minato was having a headache from the paperworks towering his desk. He sighed and took a sip from his coffee, he looked at the picture of the woman he dearly loved standing beside the mountaneous paperworks laying in his desk.

He smiled sadly, he really wished she was still here. His sad smile turned into a grin upon sensing someone's presence, it's been so long since this person has arrived. Then, a few seconds, as he expected, a figure jumped from the window into his office. He is a white-haired man with a large scroll strap to his back. That man was frowning just when he entered his student's office.

"Ne, sensei? It's been so long isn't it?" he asked the the white-haired man walking slowly to his desk. The man's frown deepened. Minato raised a curious eyebrow when he saw the frown on his sensei's face..It wasn't usual on Jiraiya to be like this, unless it is deadly serious, maybe he got beaten by women when he was peeping?

No, his face was more serious than those times. But What? It's also unlike him to just show up suddenly who would wear a face like that and greet his beloved student? Something isn't right. He could also feel the anger filling up the air, is it from his sensei? He can ask..

"Minato, we need to talk.." Jiraiya said sternly, his voice was hard and dead, for Jiraiya, seeing his student right now wasn't much of a pleasure for him, his disappointment and anger was rosing up seeing him happy sitting behind his desk while his son is desperate for his attention.

"About what?" Minato asked still grinning at the weird look on Jiraiya, he couldn't help but grin, its rare seeing Jiraiya serious as ever because he's always busy with his little research to continue the crap he's writing for Kakashi and the other perverts, but this was just not like him.

"Naruto..." his sensei said with anger rosing up, the room was filled with silence, the cold air brushes down on Minato's skin, Minato felt that something cold reach down his spine, it scared him. "We need to talk about Naruto, who _was_ your son.."


	4. Chapter 3: Momentary Glimpse

Naruto was walking back to their house, he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't find anyone there. His father would still be usually at his office..Work-a-holic. His walk suddenly slowed down, he doesn't want to go back again into an empty house and stay there alone.

The sun, just like followed his actions and is setting down rather slowly. The blue, bright sky was slowly dying down, as it turned rather yellowish to a bit of orange..and slowly turns to a rather dark sky. He stopped on his tracks and watched the dark sky, he just stared at it.

He hoped he could spend more time with his friends, but still, they have their own life to manage. Then it came to him.. He wanted to see his dad, just even catch a mere glance on Minato, and know he's still there.

He found himself walking towards the Hokage tower, there were ANBUs outside. When they saw Naruto, they just nodded to Naruto and gestured a hand which signals that he is allowed to come in. He felt his legs quivered and walked a little slow, much slower than last time.

He doesn't know why, a part of him says he shouldn't go here, but he's already here, might as well make it to the spot.

Still in the Hokage's office, were Jiraiya and Minato.

"Naruto..." his sensei said with anger rosing up, the room was filled with silence, the cold air brushes down on Minato's skin, Minato felt the something cold reach down his spine, it scared him. "We need to talk about Naruto, who was your son.."

Minato's grin disappeared, from his usual grin upon Jiraiya's arrival, his face turned blank, almost readless. Jiraiya's frown deepened, Minato has really changed.

He slowly walked forward to the Yondaime, even if he was now releasing a mere amount of Killer Intent, he intended to still show him the little respect he has left. They were quiet for a moment. Minato slightly flinched at the small amount of Killer intent radiating from Jiraiya.

He doesn't understand why would his sensei liked to talk about his son, and wondered what's up with Jiraiya? Never mind the statement, he just glared at his sensei as if he wasn't even welcome there.

"What about him?" Minato asked bluntly, releasing his own killer intent. Jiraiya was gritting his teeth in anger, he is clenching his fist. The way Minato responded, it's like Naruto was a stranger to him. He slammed his clenched fist at his table that it cracked, the paper works that was arranged there were dropped to the floor by the impact.

"Minato! You've really changed! Oh Kami! He was never really a son to you is he?" shouted Jiraiya angrily, Minato showed a bit of emotion with what Jiraiya just said, Shock. "Sensei, I am still the Minato you know.. Naruto, is my son.." Minato replied hesitantly, his voice was mixed with shock and almost anger..

Jiraiya just look dumbfounded for a sudden and then he wanted to shout but couldn't mouth the exact words to say, because he has many things to scold to his student, hoping it to fit in his fair mind.

"No! You've changed, Where's the Minato who was excited for his child and ensures he'll be loved? Where's the Minato who is passionate to every people especially the ones needy? And where is the Minato who swore to his wife that he'll love their child up to his fullest even the after life? Would you care to prove that you haven't change when the only answer to my questions is simply 'He's Gone' and how is Naruto your son when you simply ignored him all these years? Kami..I am very disappointed in you.." stated Jiraiya filling the air with anger, his eyes were full of anguish..Minato could just stare wide eyes at his sensei.

Sure, Minato mentioned those, what's got into his ownself? But then again, he was utterly confused why would his sensei suddenly bring up this topic.

"I know I said those things, but events turned out difficult sensei..I hope you understand.." Minato said lowering his head and his voice was soft. Jiraiya on the otherhand wasn't fairing too well with the answer.

"And how is it that Naruto should be the one suffering when he doesn't have any idea why you're being like this..it's too shameful to count the numerous events that he encountered being more complicated and difficult than what you are stating. He grew up alone trying to gain acknowledgement from others because of the burden you have placed on him, and yet you acquired these things much easier. He works hard as a shinobi, promising he'll die protecting this village for them to foresee that he is indeed not the Kyuubi himself.." countered Jiraiya as he stared at Minato for several seconds.

He heard choking sounds or more like sobbing, but not actually. Minato's lips were quivering and he was gripping at Kushina's picture.

"The Kyuubi..He...Kushina...Dead..Seal..My s-son.." was the panicking response of the Yondaime, gripping at the picture frame which holds Kushina's image with one hand and the other hand clutching at his hair as if he has a terrible head ache..Jiraiya however perfectly understood what his student was trying to say. Did Minato actually thought his son was the Kyuubi? Is he going crazy or getting foolish, no exact explanation.

The only thing that was on Jiraiya's perverted little mind right now was to get Minato snap back to reality. Oh Kami..this would need precise words to speak off. All he can do right now is give his wisdom and understanding to his student to be able to help him.

Both Jiraiya's and Minato's minds were both filled with confusion, they didn't sense someone eavesdropping by the door, a little orange-clad ninja who was focusing chakra to his ears only enough to hear the conversation.

"Minato, Have you really thought Naruto was the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked, his voice was hoarsed and full of sadness. Then with that question, Minato was like struck by a thousand daggers, that question has made an impact, though his face got gloomy, as if he has sudden mood changes.

"I did.." was the reply and before he could finish what he has to say, he felt a fist make contact with his cheek and in a few seconds he was send flying slamming into the wall. Naruto, who was currently listening, stormed off from the tower and found himself didn't want to hear more, running as fast as he could. He wasn't crying, but he was terribly hurt.

Back at the office.. "Sensei, I know why you did that, but I was trying to say I did once! I tried to ignore him to get that idea out of my ridiculous mind!" protested Minato rubbing his bruised cheek.

"I am very disappointed that you have _once_ thought of your son being the Kyuubi! YOU! You were the one who sealed that horrible monster in him you should have known better! And don't you feel rather guilty that he's been mistreated all his life for carrrying that burden you have given him since he was ever born? And did you ever say sorry to him for making him a monster in the very eyes of every villager? He grew up alone, _Arashi_.. You've been gone for 8 years, you came back and just ignored him.. He tried his very best to be the perfect son he could be for you but what? You just trashed him and made him feel like he really deserved what he's been getting. You've been really worst!" Jiraiya exclaimed while holding Minato by the collar of his shirt.

With all the air he got trying to debate why would Minato think about his son like that when he was the source of all this burden? Fuck. He even called Minato,_ Arashi_, Jiraiya only calls his student by that nickname when he really hate Minato's guts at the moment, but now he really emphasized that name with all he got. And he dropped Minato to the ground.

"He wasn't your son, maybe by blood but not in nature.." Jiraiya said frustratingly, crouching down at Minato to stare at him at eye level. They both stood up at the same time. Jiraiya sighed, he felt someone's presence a minute ago, although he couldn't point out yet who it was. The matter at hand should be the first thing he needs to handle.

"What do you mean by _that_?" asked Minato with his icy voice, it was so cold that Jiraiya could feel the tension suddenly rising up, but it didn't bother him.

It was Minato's fault after all.

"As I said, you were never a father to him, maybe by blood. You've become a freaking cold witty person. And formalities? Minato-sama? Naruto-san? Are you by any chance related to the Hyuugas who are cold as a mule even to your family?" Jiraiya protested for Minato sounding like Jiraiya wasn't telling the truth..

"He told you, didn't he?" Minato asked, his voice somehow sounded like defeat.

"Yes." was the answer.

"I've always been a father to him, don't judge me like that, you never had a son..I feed him, I provided him shelter, education and needs.. Isn't that what fathers are supposed to do? And now tell me HOW was I not a father to him?" was the terrible excuse Jiraiya has ever heard, Has Minato grown a second head or what? This really sounds ridiculous coming from a man who should be wiser than this as anyone thinks.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Have you been listening to what you have been just saying a minute ago? I wish Kushina was here to knock some sense out of you! She could've beaten the fuck out of you by this very moment! She longed for that child when she is still pregnant, she would be very mad and disappointed if she knew you ignored your child. What you just said right now was just half of your responsibilities being a father! Oh Kami, Arashi..The child needs love, attention, and care.. Even without proper shelter, food or education, the child will grow happy with just you and that he knows you terribly care for him, the child wouldn't grow into what he is right now if he got the proper care every child needed. You've been making a very big disappointment out of yourself _Arashi_!" muttered Jiraiya breathing heavily afterwards.

He really needed to say that. He sank back down to his seat and sighed. Minato was rather shocked at the sudden outburst of his sensei, his eyes suddenly widen in at Jiraiya's words, especially when Jiraiya mentioned Kushina, he felt guilty that he didn't keep his promise, but still he can't avoid the fact how he feel oblivious about his frustration when he see Naruto and the fact that he reminds him so much of his wife.

"I am sorry, sensei..I was blinded by the depression of my wife's death..I really missed her, I wanted to be with her so badly.. I was getting angry every time I see Kushina in Naruto, loud, annoying..And then Kyuubi..The day he attacked, the day my wife was killed during the attack. I blamed it on him..I know, I deserve to be beaten by her at this moment, I really missed that part about her. I have buried myself in work to make this pain go away.. It just hurts too much..And I think I'll think about what you said.." Minato said slowly as tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.

He haven't also cried for a while now. He sunk into his knees, burying his face in his hands, he sobbed there. Jiraiya patted him on the shoulder, his face shows that he's not yet convinced for such selfish reasons.

"But Arashi, that wasn't enough for a reason for you to put more burden on Naruto, he has already got enough burden upon Kyuubi being sealed inside of him..I am very sad for your child though, he can't take more of this pain anymore, he's just thirteen for crying out loud! He doesn't deserve these.. He certainly not. I wish you weren't too late. You know what he has become today?" Minato just shook his head as he wiped his tears, he sat on his seat behind the table and sighed.

He knows that at this moment Jiraiya hates him, really hates him. _'Will you hate me too Kushina?_' he said in the back of his mind as his gaze travelled to the image of his wife once again.

"Well, he became desperate. He let his emotions flood inside him, he won't let it out easily. Don't be surprised if he finally snaps out. He may become mentally unstable throughout these, the child has suffered enough. Again, he's just a child, he wouldn't last for long.." continued Jiraiya sadly, Minato could only listen right now. His eyes were staring wide at his own clenching fists.

He thought he knows what he is doing, but as soon Jiraiya seized those words to perk up in his ears, he found out that he find his actions rather doubtful now. "I'll think about it.."

"Jeez, I hate you. Fine think about it, but I don't believe in second chances. I better go, maybe you can go home right now, at least start making it up to him, a son doesn't just pop out on your doorstep, you know? Goodbye,_ Arashi._." Jiraiya said grabbing the doorknob and stopped on his tracks to hear

"There are no second chances, but obviously there is forgiveness. Thank You, sensei, I'll really think about what you said. And it's Minato, sensei, not Arashi.." was the clear response of his student earning a low chuckle from Jiraiya.

"Better do. Think about it, you'll never realize what you have till' you don't have it..Arashi, I'll always be calling you that until you have proved to me you don't deserve such.." and that he continued his way to the hall and began storming off the tower.

Minato chuckled inwardly, Yep! Maybe he deserved that one. He stood up and gathered the papers and arranged them in his desk.

He smiled sadly and headed out of the tower. He was walking through the streets and heard his stomach grumbling and first stopped at a restaurant and ordered a takeout of Sushi and ignored the confused looks from the villagers who have been bowing to him everytime he meet their gaze.

He drifted his way to his house, When was the last time he went home not this late? Ohh. Right, he has always spent his entire time at his office and only comes home to clean his self up.

He frowned, noting all Jiraiya's lecture a while ago that maybe he's right? A child does not just appear in front of you and say_ 'I'm your baby'_, one sentence is really screaming on the back of his mind.

_'I really need to think about it..'_

In the dark illuminating streets of Konoha, a boy was running, staring to his left and right with his blue eyes which holds sadness. His father did thought he was the Kyuubi. Now he knows, His father hates him, that's why no matter how hard he try, he didn't bother to acknowledge him.

He has so many thoughts rushing up to his mind that he lost focus and bumped into someone. He blinked twice to find he bumped into his sensei. Kakashi eyed on Naruto for a moment then he pocketed his orange book and offered a hand on Naruto who is still sitting on the ground rubbing his head. Naruto accepted the hand and stood up and dusted his clothing.

"Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei! I was just rushing my way home and kinda lost focus and there..I also bumped into you..He he?" Naruto explained as he grinned sheepishly, Kakashi knew better and asked.

"What's the problem?" asked Kakashi hastily, Naruto looked confusedly at his sensei.

"What do you mean sensei? Did Sakura or Sasuke talked to you?" asked Naruto back as Kakashi crouch down and stared at him on the same eye level, his visible eye narrowed at the blonde kid who's grin is still present.

"Naruto, drop the annoying grin, I know you have a problem.." he stated, Naruto suddenly looked dumbfounded and drop the big grin and frowned sadly. His lower lip began to quiver and hugged his sensei and began to cry harder and harder, while the only thing that Kakashi could do now is let his student cry on his chest, patting him on the back and ignored that his vest was starting to soak wet.

"Ka-Kakashi-sens-sei..Why does it hurt? It really hu-hurts so m-much..It feels more p-painful than the be-beatings of t-the villagers I h-ha-have ever received..It really h-hurts..Ev-every hat-hatred, every rejection, e-every resentments and the fact that I need to be l-lonely, ALONE..It really hurts..I..I..I can't take it anymore, why are most people like this? Can't I be once practically be normal for once? Is that so much to ask? I am really tired..Really, really, really Tired.." he reasoned out while sobbing in his sensei's chest, yet, that was how he really feel, and felt his sensei hug him tighter.

"I am sorry Naruto, I can feel your pain, but I can't do more than that although I'll be always here when you needed me.." said Kakashi as they stayed like that for whole long fifteen minutes. Naruto pulled back from Kakashi's hug and wiped his tears slowly and smiled wryly.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei, that felt better.." Naruto said as he massage the surroundings of his eyes because they sore..

"Anytime when you need to, just be sure to bring some tissues next time okay? I can't afford to let my vest being soaked all the time.." said Kakashi with sarcasm yet he half meant it. Naruto chuckled at this and put his hands on the back of his head and grinned.

"Yep! Thanks again. I'll keep that advice in mind.." and he drifted away running, Kakashi watched Naruto, Oh boy. His day suddenly turned from weirder to a bit sad day to end with. He brought out his lecherous book and walked to his own path reading it. The last thing that was heard was his sigh.

Naruto arrived at the front gate of their house, rather his father's house. He breathe heavily for a second or two then grinned foxily.

He entered the gates and walked slowly in their house, his eyes widened when he saw that lights were lit up inside the house. Did someone manage to break in? No, his father will leave at least two ANBUs to stand guard for the house.

Wait a minute..No. It couldn't be his father, his father would never go back home this early and would always go back in the afternoon if he just needed to get supplies or clean his self. He doesn't even meet him in the morning only to end up waking up alone. But anyways, if someone break in.. Who would dare break into the house of the Kage?

Oh right..That happened before, those who have the guts and will to do that while his father was gone..But since Minato returned, no one dared anymore. So who could it be?

He slowly walked through the front yard, inspecting the house rather warily. His eyes were drifting from left to right as if he was expecting any attempts for attacks, he felt his breathing become faster.

He was scared. But this is his own house, why does he have the feeling of being scared? It's just..This doesn't happen occasionally. He turned around to see if someone was behind him that could be following him or is already attempting to kill him. He let out a sigh of relief when no one was there.

These things weren't even new to him. He continued his way until he reached the front door. He slowly turned the doorknob, pushed the door and headed inside then he began inspecting inside.

First, he inspected the living room, no one was there. And then he wandered the bedrooms and bathrooms, no one was there. Then he heard amusing hummings from the kitchen. He also heard someone like searching through the kitchen utensils based from the sounds of clanging of pans and pots.

He breathe heavily again. He wasn't aware of who it was or what was it even doing there? He slowly moved his head to peek. His eyes widened to see it was his father, there.. But he thought he was gonna be in his office, and he was just back from the tower too. His eyes were dish-sized at the shock.

Minato suddenly felt someone staring at him. He felt shivers down his spine as if feeling paranoid from the sudden feeling that someone was actually staring at him. He turned his head around to see Naruto who was staring at him with wide eye expression.

He raised an eyebrow and inspected Naruto for a few brief seconds. He smiled halfheartedly and nodded, noting that Naruto can come inside. He grabbed a plate and placed the 2 packs of sushi he bought just a while ago. Now that he thinks of it, maybe he should consider what Jiraiya said. Naruto immediately responded to his nod and went inside the kitchen then bowed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you Minato-sama, I didn't think that you would be home this early.." said Naruto as he rose his head up from the bow. He saw Minato smiling, is this some sort of genjutsu or something? He didn't perform the symbols for 'Kai' to release because he was afraid if this wasn't a genjutsu at all he might disrespect his father.

Minato waved him off, maybe he could really reconsider Jiraiya's advice. "It's fine, why don't you join me I brought some sushi, I believe you haven't have dinner yet?" He stated as Naruto's reaction became shock, to furious..to blank.

He was surprised at the sudden stream and changes of emotion that showed in his face. Naruto however shook his head and once again bowed which Minato for once found it a little bit awkward.

"I am sorry Minato-sama, I don't mean to be rude but I already ate with my friends..As much as I want to join you, I am not hungry.." Naruto said while walking away from the kitchen and suddenly stopped and said "If you need me for anything, just call me I'll be in my room.." without even facing him.

He stormed off the kitchen leaving a surprised rather curious Minato in its wake. Minato suddenly felt something clutch his chest, something he hadn't felt after his wife died. He haven't also felt this when he was around Naruto, maybe the fact that he let his emotions occupy him, and let Naruto suffer with it.

Now, he found that one thing is taunting him, he broke something that might never be fixed, _again._


	5. Chapter 4: Mending Fragments

_He was running in a dark place. It was so quiet that he could hear his own footsteps, he closed his eyes. _

_Why was it so dark? He couldn't tell, but when he opened his blue cerulean eyes, he was in a dark alley which for him led to nowhere. He started to run through it. It's been minutes but he was just running to no end. _

_Yep, this was an ideal place to go to. Not until he saw a glimpse of light in the end, Exit. He ran faster until he reached the light, and jumped as he was happy to finally break free from the darkness that had just illuminated his way a while ago. _

_His celebration of happiness suddenly vanished as he noticed where he was, he was in the village. He closed his eyes for a while, knowing what would probably come his way, he breathed heavily. He started to walk slowly and opened his eyes._

_And there was the villagers. They were glaring at him, not just some of the 'Hate Looks' but more of the 'Die now' looks. He wasn't sure on how to respond upon the deathly glares that were being thrown at him but he walked a little faster to avoid it. He felt that all eyes were on him, he closed his eyes as he started to make a run for it. _

_Even though no one would tell him that all of them were glaring daggers at him, he could really feel that all eyes were laid at him. He just kept running, running to find a place to hide away from their glares. _

_These glares were a little different, it's like a laser beam piercing his heart out right now. It really hurts. It's like his heart was being stabbed numerous times. _

_Even though he wouldn't admit it, he hated the villagers for mistreating him although he can understand them._

_He stopped as he was now panting quite heavily. He draw a few ragged breaths first as he opened his eyes, he was in front of the Hokage tower. He was quite relieved that he ended up in front of his dad's working place. _

_Here, he felt safe, relief and calm. He somewhat sighed in relief. His demeanor of pure calmness turned into one of fear and pain when he saw his dad looking at him with such pure hatred like the once of the villagers which somehow says 'You deserve to Die'. _

_This is it, he fell on his knees as he started to cry. That look of such pure anguish is just like he was stabbed by the Kusanagi of Orochimaru a thousand times. It tears him apart seeing that look on his father, it was like killing him._

_He lowered his head as he didn't want to look into his father's face, it really pains him. He thought he would be safe, but he felt he wants to die right now with that piercing look. _

_It was until all the villagers have gathered into a crowd surrounding him completely. He felt all his anxieties overwhelm him. This wasn't good. He covered his ears in attempt to not overhear what words they were about to throw on him. _

_He felt scared, this would be the last thing he wanted to happen. But much as he tried to cover his ears to not to listen, he could hear them perfectly. Their words echoing in his mind._

_'Demon!'_

_'Freak! Die Monster!'_

_'Why don't you just die?'_

_'Monster! Stay away from my children!'_

_'Damn fox! Why don't you die!'_

_'Monster! You don't deserve to live!'_

_'You'll always be hated you monster! You deserve more than this Demon!'_

_'Demon!'Monster!'Die!'_

_These were the yells that kept coming from the mouth of every villager as they throw stones or what they literally have in their grasp right now. _

_Naruto on the otherhand, doesn't know if the object being thrown at him should be more painful or the words that word by word was tearing him apart from the inside. Those words, 'Demon', 'Monster', really stabs his heart. _

_He just want someone to show up right now to just kill him on the spot to stop all the pain that he was feeling. He tried to raise his head to see their look. Now, all the blood from his face was drained because in front of him were his friends. He felt like his soul was being eaten by the Shinigami at this time. _

_He swore to Kami that he really wants to die right now. They were all looking at Naruto with the 'Die right Now' looks, and it is even mixed with some disgust looks._

_Beside his father were the jounin senseis, they were all sharing the same look right now. Now he really wish that someone come to his aid, his heart can't take it anymore. He really swore once he gets out of this he will kill himself, that as if he was really going to do. _

_Then he saw Jiraiya appear behind him. He somehow manage to lit up some hope as he know that the toad sannin understands him more than anyone. But to his surprise, they were really sharing the same 'Die right Now' looks. _

_He felt his heart explode at that moment. He swore the Demon Freak is torturing him right now. He shrunk into a little timid ball as he found himself alone, no one dared to help him._

_Suddenly he felt Kyuubi's chakra envelope him all of a sudden. He then felt himself like falling asleep for a few seconds as he opened his eyes, pain grip his heart tighter at the next scene that is like taking his life away from him. All the houses in Konoha were in fire and his Dad's working place, many corpses were littered in the ground. _

_His eyes widened when he saw Kakashi and his teammates laying in the ground swimming in their own blood. What happened? Has the Kyuubi gone out and he lost control? He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Sasuke speak in a much rather hoarse tone he rather not hear from him._

_"Why did you do this? I trusted you, as a best friend, as a brother. Now..I can't..avenge my..clan..Demon..." Sasuke said as he cough more blood before passing out, those words nearly choke him out, as he cried harder, he lost control, he killed them. Then he heard Sakura and Kakashi coughed. It was Kakashi to speak first._

_"I thought I could trust you Naruto..You were one of my students...I believed in you..You destroyed our village..You're a...a..a Monster.." Kakashi said as he too passed out after his last words. He can't believe it. Why? Why does this have to happen? No, it can't end like this..Is he really a monster?_

_"Baka..You killed Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei and everyone..You're..a..monster..I hate..you.." was the last sentence Sakura said as she draw her last shaky breath, Naruto felt like the world has stop spinning, like the Shinigami paused his time, he swore the Demon Freak is at him, he could feel himself tensed. _

_Sakura, her long-time crush, stated the very thing he didn't want to hear from her, that he was a monster. He couldn't think straight. It was when he heard footsteps merging his way. He looked up to see who it is and his eyes widened to see it was Minato gripping kunais each in both hands. Naruto looked at him in horror._

_"You monster..You killed my wife..You killed my precious people, and now you're going to pay.." Minato said as he gripped the kunais harder and glared at Naruto with all he got. Naruto felt tears roll down his cheeks, his face faulted when his own dad called him a monster. _

_But he knew it would come to this point when he, himself, heard it when Jiraiya was talking to Minato. Hell, he couldn't mouth the words of blame for putting a burden within him. "Dad, it's me Naruto..your son.."_

_"I have no son..My son died the day the demon was born, and it was you, the demon..Now die.." and Minato slowly walked to the stunned Naruto who was frozen at his place.. _

_He smiled wickedly when he saw this. When he reached Naruto, his son could only look at him in horror. Naruto trembled at the sight of his father that was about to kill him. His father pointed the kunai in his heart then raised his hand as he aimed for Naruto's heart. Naruto felt the kunai embed in his chest as blood sprayed wildly at Minato's face with his still wicked grin._

Naruto woke up, trembling intensely at the dream. He became paler and is sweating bullets right now. He was breathing heavily as he massaged his forehead with his shaking hands to calm himself down.

He was trembling uncontrollably. The dream that his father killed him and he somewhat lost control, which he doubt, was like the worst thing the Kami could ever grant him. Crap, it felt so real to him that he began crying quietly, he thought it was true. But that was not the fact that was actually hurting him right now..

All he has is himself to comfort him. He woke up, by himself.

"Just a fucking dream.." he muttered under his breath. He was still massaging his forehead with his left hand and wiped his tears with his free hand. "Yes..just a fucking dream, not true.." he muttered again.

He stood up and wobbled on his feet as he was still shaking. He glanced at his alarm clock only to find it was just one o'clock in the morning. He sighed and went to the bathroom. He immediately went for the sink and and open the tap and splash his face with water to calm himself a bit more.

He looked up to the mirror that is hung just above the sink and his eyes widen with his look. His right eye's pupil was now crimson slitted red and his right cheek has its whisker marks a little bit deeper than usual. Then it came to him, the fox was corrupting him.

_'Damn Fox..I knew this was you're doing..Why do you even bother! Fucking Bastard..'_ he mentally noted as he heard a wicked laugh from his tenant from the back of his mind. He swore if he had the chance he would get the fox for this.

Because of all the things the Kyuubi can ever do to him, this could be the worst. And of all the things his tenant could laugh about, this wasn't funny. Hell, he really need to take a warm bath.

And he took deep breaths and closed his eyes, he opened them warily as he saw that his fox traits have been held out. He took his warm bath and after a few jabbing cleaning his self, instead of wearing another pair of pajamas he wore his ninja outfit.

He couldn't sleep like this anymore. Who knows what dream would be next when he sleeps again.. And even scarier was it was the fox's doing. He really need to stress out, and for one thing, he even doubt if he really transformed in the future (Of course, he wouldn't let the fox do that until he knows he could stop it.) if his father would really do what he did in his dream.

And anger and pain began rising up inside him as he remembered his dad thought he was the Kyuubi. He couldn't blame him, what else was new?

He left a note on his bed that indicated that he was out training if Minato would bother to find him, but he rather doubt about it. And instead of using the doors and gate, he made his way out of the window only to land on the ground gracefully and effortlessly.

Where could he train? Surely he can't train in the usual training ground his team uses, or questions would suddenly rise up his way. He wouldn't bother answering those as he was tired of everything he could have in his life.

For a child of his age, this shouldn't be happening. More of his burdens that is happening are more for the people in their thirties'.

Even though he considered his friends, his team, a family.. He couldn't voice out all his burdens on them, he doesn't need pity at this moment, all he needs is things to stay the way they are around his friends.

An idea popped in his mind as he made his way into the forest from the east border of the village. Because this area were more likely not flooded with crowd even if it was in the middle of the day. And it's now two o'clock!

Who would bother to walk in this time in the morning anyways? But then again, it doesn't sound much of a choice from what he knew. He started his training by mastering his throw on shurikens and kunai, this only lasted for about half an hour.

And because of the frustration whelming up inside him, he took his frustration out on the trunk of the tree by punching and kicking it to no extent opposite the trunk of another tree where he practiced his aimings with his weapons. He feels his body tiring, but all his frustrations won't go tired. And there he continually did this until he can make sure that he would feel that the feeling in his chest was released.

* * *

In this time in the morning, where the sun isn't arise yet, a boy was yawning every step he made.

He was taking his sister's companion for a walk as he was ordered by his sister which for him isn't the best time also. It's three o'clock in the morning for Kami's sake? But then, if this was his companion it wasn't a bother to him.

He wore his grey jacket but he wasn't covering his head with its hood, so his brown hair was waving with its glory, he wore blue ninja sandals, brown cargo pants and he has red marks on each cheek which resembles the Inuzuka clan. Inuzuka Kiba was just a normal kid who wants normal sleep.

Unfortunately, today he hasn't achieved the sleep he wanted as he was accompanying the dog companion of his sister Hana whom he swore would pay after this.

He was making his way into the forest as he didn't care where he is walking as long as this 'walk' would be finish. Then, his ears perked up to hear something being pounded, and a scent started to make way in his nose.

Sniffing and following the scent that was tickling his nose much to his annoyance, he found a certain blonde friend who was training at the same time stressing out. And there stood Naruto, punching and kicking the tree trunk to nonstop, not that if he could help it, he was just so angry, sad.. those feelings just won't go away much to his disappointment.

His ankles were aching, his knuckles were bleeding, it's been almost an hour, why isn't the Kyuubi healing his wounds? Maybe he really wants the kid to tire out. Much to think off, the goddamn fox just tried to possess him in his sleep.

Kiba stood there in awe, he never saw Naruto to tire out like this. Even if the first look you'd consider this training, he could see the darkened expression Naruto has every punch and kick he made.

Actually, he never saw Naruto so angry but at the same time sad? This isn't the Naruto he knows, the knucklehead he knew was always happy and smiling and never got this angry before. Maybe he could be angry at times but not to the point where his face was full of anguish, hatred..

He was watching his friend from behind a tree. And then he was about to leave when his name was suddenly called by a voice so familiar that he paled because he knew so much how much that this person didn't like being snuck up on, not that he could blame him though.

"Yo! Kiba! Isn't it too early for a walk?" asked Naruto as he put his hands behind his head and grinned sheepishly at his friend.. Kiba found it a little bit odd, is somehow Naruto bipolar?

Nonsense.. Maybe he released the stress that was stuck inside him, he just wondered how easy Naruto can change his expression in just one click. While Naruto, in his everyday life, learned this by his own. He never wanted people to get so stressed up at him just because of what is behind his mask, even if they are his friends.

"Maybe I should ask the same thing. My sister woke me up in the middle of the morning, -yawn- and ordered me to take her companion for a short walk in the forest, I just don't understand why can't she do it on her own though.." replied Kiba gesturing a hand to the dog beside him, which is five times the actual size of Akamaru now who has a grey fur from its ears to its tail while a white fur slids down from its neck.

Naruto was a bit happy how open always was Kiba to him which makes him more guilty for having to lie to the boy.

"Training, a bit tired though.." said Naruto as he grinned wider at Kiba's expression which was questionable.

Kiba quirked an eyebrow, training? In this time? But what was with the looks of anger as if the trunk was actually an enemy? Well, he trusts Naruto, so he nodded with a grin of his own showing his fangs a little bit.

And he was about to say something when he glanced at his watch to see it was four o'clock in the morning. Hell, he didn't even noticed that time quickly passed already.

"Later ramen-ass! I'm gonna be bullied by my sister for being so long.. Well see you later in D-rank missions!" shouted Kiba as he sprinted away only to hear Naruto's loud, clinging reply in his ears.

"Goodbye dog breath! Yep! See you later!" well, that conversation went rather short for the both of them, but Naruto suddenly became aware of Inuzukas' during this time in the forest. After he made sure Kiba is already gone by now, he resumed his 'training' where he lets his stress out.

* * *

It was already seven o'clock in the morning, where the sun have risen.

This is also the time when the leader of the village, in Konoha, mostly wakes up in the morning. Minato woke up with a happy face, for some unknown reason, he actually felt good after he was scold by his later sensei.

For him, he really needs to make it up to his son. Now, he knew how an ass he's been around his kid. But then again, it was his fault, how should he make it up to him? Well, first thing in the morning what do parents normally do? First he thought of waking Naruto as others do, but then, maybe a breakfast shouldn't sound so bad, a surprise, rather.

He immediately made his way to the kitchen, before Naruto wakes up, to prepare a small but special breakfast. He made up his mind in preparing pancakes. He grabbed a pan, prepared the ingredients of the pancakes.

After severeal minutes of mixture, he cooked the pancakes with ease. (This is mostly the food his good at cooking at besides from Ramen). After resorting his self from cooking, he quickly made his way to Naruto's room and frowned at what he saw. He found an empty bed with a note in it. He slowly approach the empty bed, at his frustration, and immediately open the note that was placed above the blanket. The note says:

_I'll be gone training, don't worry about breakfast, I have already ate the breadrolls in the fridge. I'll be back maybe later in the night, just not so sure._  
_And take your time. Please forgive me if I didn't see you personally, Minato-sama. Hopefully you'll be meeting me when my team gets a mission from you later this morning._

_Naruto_

Minato winced at the very words, especially at the 'Minato-sama', is he a missing brother of Hiashi somehow? Darn, now he feels so distant from his son.

He feels like when he already started to realize his mistake, Naruto seems to be so distant.. so far.. out of his reach.. He understant that somehow he knew Naruto hated him, but somehow cared for him.. He wasted the care and respect Naruto has given him.

He felt like now, a missing piece of him is missing. He really knows it was his fault, but how can he fix his mistake when Naruto is the one being so distant? He shook that thought for now and headed to the dining table, now he have to eat by himself. Maybe this is how Naruto feels when he eats alone without him. At least he could get the chance to meet him later in assigning missions.

In the usual training ground, Naruto arrived half an hour late, hopefully, he resumed his 'training' until nine in the morning, only to realize he's late for their meeting in his team. Actually, if he wasn't so tired, aching and distressed, he would have arrive within five minutes only.

But because of his 'training' where he only wanted to let out some anger only to his reach it wasn't enough, And there he continued what he was left doing after Kiba left until his whole body was sore. Man, this was one of the stressful day he could've ever had.

First, he had a very terrifying nightmare.

Second, he found it was the fox's doing, not to metion it just tried to possess him.

Third, he couldn't grasp some sleep.

Fourth, he had to lie to his friend(Kiba).

Fifth, his whole body aches.

Sixth, his clothes are dirtier and a little bit shreded from the branches he just leaped in and his knuckles were wrapped in white cloths as blood was still visible.

Seventh, the anger that is well-stored inside him wasn't even released even just a single punch and last he's late and is about to be smacked (He thought) by Sakura's fists because of being late.

Hell, he wish he could use some soft matress right now as his back was terribly in good pain. Maybe the fact that the fox isn't succesful in possessing him was also the very reason it refuses to heal his aching body. Later sometime he assures the fox will definitely get it.

As he approached his team, no death glares was sent, no shoutings, no blamings, but looks of curiosity embeded his way. Right, his appearance almost ran out of his mind. How should he explain it to them.

Training of course! They know he loves doing that. He grinned sheepishly at them and scratch the back of his head as he nervously chuckled. Then there were the looks of worried, Sakura was looking concerned for him, Sasuke was off guard as he eyed his bleeding knuckles, Kakashi eyed him warily. All this looks explains that he has people waiting for him.

"Naruto, what did you just do?" Kakashi asked as he followed Sasuke's gaze in his bleeding knuckles which were covered in white cloth. He eyed at his student, because Naruto can be stubborn, drastic and selfish sometimes, but to extent where his priority is left behind, his comrades comes first.

"Training!" his face lit up as they were the first one to speak instead of him trying to explain. No one said something for a moment as silence rang up in the air.

"Hey! What? Is it wrong for me to train?" asked Naruto sarcastically, sure it couldnt be considered training but still, why don't they just leave him alone when needed?

He knows himself that he hates being alone, but when it comes to his privacy why won't anyone give him some space? Seriously, if they have something they don't want to tell him they would ignore him to the fact that irritates him to death.

"Naruto.. You're knuckles.. They're bleeding- Look! Blood is dripping from your hands!" Sakura scolded worriedly at his team mate. Sure she rejects him in his date proposals but when it comes to his well-being, especially for the team, she cares.

"I just practiced on how am I going to give power to my punches! I didn't know you care Sakura-chan?" he exclaimed, wishing that he annoyed her to the fact that she would render the subject alone.

"Of course you idiot! We're a team! Just not during when you have to ask for stupid dates!" she countered, mostly, Naruto wouldn't have to argue with that, but this was Sakura..

And not to mention the 'Speak now or die' looks from his team mates, actually, he wasn't threatened at all.. Because mostly, worse looks are better than those not to mention the 'I want you Dead' looks from the villagers.

"Sorry.." as he scratched the back of his head again and grinned sheepishly the way he did a while ago.

"I just got a little carried away.. Do we have missions?" he asked as he eyed Kakashi for this, and much to his irritation the jounin nodded rather lazily at him. Which means, positively, another D-rank mission which is way not for a genin.

"Naruto, why don't you go to the hospital first and get those hand of yours cleaned and wrap up, and we'll pick you up as soon we have gotten our mission, is that alright?" Kakashi offered, he really want the blonde to accept this.

As of what happened on some night, Kakashi was well worried for Naruto's mental stabilities rather than his physical, because, of course, the Kyuubi. But what caught his attention was his wounds aren't healing. Even if he wanted to ask so badly, his other student's are there, so he can't speak of it.

Naruto just shook his head, and answered Kakashi with a rather wide grin and fixated his answer rather sarcastically "I don't need to.. You exactly know someone's healing these eventually. Oh, that's rather obvious. And I might as well show my cute little face in the office before I got praised again by our loving mentor.."

Kakashi winced at Naruto's words, obviously the sarcasm that mesmerized the statement itself. Sasuke and Sakura are not dumb. They could sense the sarcasm that Naruto is implying in his statement.

But who are healing Naruto's injuries? Despite of the rising tension because of the questions his team mates wanted to ask, Kakashi broke the wary silence and brought out his lecherous books which earned him death glares.

"Let's go to the Hokage's office, before the good D-rank missions become less exciting.." there was a bit of sarcasm in the jounin's words, maybe it was the fact that they know the jounin was teasing them, because only an academy student, in Naruto's, Sakura's, Sasuke's, point of view, would do which is such a drag.

* * *

As they made their way to the Hokage Tower, much to Naruto's reluctance, the Konoha-nins who were inside the tower were eyeing at him critically, as if something was far less observant than this.

As they walk through the tower, Naruto was just lowering his head throughout their way, that caught his whole team's attention.. Naruto has his cocky fronts always.. But now.. It just dropped down to some extent that his team mates has no idea of. Kakashi knew this so well that's why he offered Naruto to go to the hospital in the first place, but he declined.

As they enter the office, the Hokage was drinking his coffee and scribbling through paperworks. The team could sense the happy glint in the Hokage's eyes when they entered, but they were caught off guard when Naruto bowed to the Hokage, which is frighteningly rare..

Normally, every Hokage he knew would be called by him like 'Hokage-jiji', 'Sandaime-jiji' when the third was alive, even the first and the second he calls them 'Shodaime-jiji' and 'Nidaime-jiji', and usually Naruto would just burst into the Hokage's office by no consent. But now, he bowed! They were so caught off guard when this happened and just stared at Naruto as if he was a stranger.

Never did Naruto show respect to anybody for all they knew. This must be some illusion..

"Hokage-sama.. Good morning, I believe you have read my note this morning.." said Naruto as he raised his head into the most blank expression he got, despite the tiredness that was consuming him.. But when it came to his father he knows he should be passive and never show weakness like emotion.. only around his father..

Minato flinched at the bowing gesture of his son. And he even quite felt embarassed when his son's team mates eyed at Naruto warily, as if this wasn't his son.

The pink-haired girl whom he knew by the name Sakura, was gaping like a fish, whom particularly couldn't believe what she just saw and heard.

He knew the Uchihas are known to be voids, stoic and emotionless, but today right in front of him.. It was just proven wrong as Uchiha Sasuke look shocked at Naruto whose eyes are wide open and his arms lay limp on his sides and his mouth was slightly open.. Kakashi's show of surprise was the wide impression his visible eye show.

"Now, what D-rank mission do I have for you today?" said Minato breaking the silence, looking thoughtful for a moment as he heard the groans from Naruto's team except for Naruto himself, who was very creepy silent since he entered that gives him goosebumps. Naruto just hid his eyes from the shadows of his blonde bangs.

His son's face was readless, he couldn't predict what Naruto was thinking. Fortunately, not only him has the same thought, but it also came from his team mates Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi who just nodded to him.

"Okay, the D-rank mission is simple, just need to wipe out the weeds that surrounds Mrs. Imuno's house. Nothing hard, just some weeding business I believe.." stated the Yondaime flatly, as if it wasn't pain in the back for them. Minato felt his lip twitch from supressing a chuckle to his sight.

All of them, especially Naruto, was just slumped in disapproval and in defeat.. Holding his little facade made it seem like he wore down. Minato found it amusing his son pout, it looks cute to him rather than feeling guilty, too bad.. He still feels so distant, why is that? He doesn't know either and handed Kakashi the scroll.

"You're dismissed." was all he stated as they all bowed in unison this time, and started to head out.

Naruto turned his head to meet shock gazes from his team which rise up his insecurities again. He isn't much for questions now. He smiled at them wryly, though he does not feel like it at the moment.

So instead, his smile was forced and they knew that. "Kakashi-sensei! I need to use the bathroom, just wait for me outside.." he said to Kakashi, not bothering to wait for a response, he immediately ran towards the comfort room nearest to their spot. They just watch him bounced off the spot before they could mouth their questions to feed their curiosities.

"Sensei.. Naruto's really selfish.. I could prove that.." was the clear words Sakura want to voice out, where Sasuke reluctantly agreed with her. He sighed, maybe on the first look that was what everyone was going to think about the young blonde but they had no idea what they were talking about.

As they made their way outside was rather quiet, until Kakashi turned back to them, eyeing them sharply which send them on the guard..

"And How did you say he was selfish?" he asked bluntly, he doesn't want his student who's the one who's being wronged be viewed badly. He wanted to make things clear for them, as not to reveal the father-issues Naruto has, as he might break the privacy he has..

He respects the blonde's personal space as much as he wanted to stick himself into it.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! You saw that! He never bowed to the Hokage before, actually, to no one.. Then he didn't call the Yondaime 'Jiji/Old man' and with all due respect didn't complain with what the Hokage has said throughout the period when he never gesture respect for someone. Just because he is his father that he respects him.." stuterred Sakura while making movements with her arms everytime the course of her sentence shift.

"You know, for a smart girl you are.. You're probably a little out of facts to prove that theory.. You don't know the half of it. Never forget, as a shinobi.. You must manage to look underneath the underneath, if you just let yourself sink with that without having valuable reasons to say he's selfish, maybe you're not a good observant.." Kakashi sounded almost cunning when he voiced out his defense against his other student.. F

irst of all, he doesn't like others suddenly judge others with first impressions or with what they see, but how they understand every situation they stand in.

Sakura, along with Sasuke.. Has been processing what Kakashi just said and eyed on their sensei quizically.

Especially the phrase they've manage to learn from the academy 'Look underneath the underneath', of course, it only means that there is a deeper meaning to it as why Naruto would act that way to the Hokage, not because as a father gesture, he never called the Yondaime 'Otou-san' in front of them.

Now they knew there is something deeper into it. And Naruto usually doesn't go inside the office with them that's why this situation was so new to them.

As Naruto approached them, no one bothered to say a word. Kakashi just nodded to them for them to follow. After quick paces and jumpings on the roofs, they arrived at the house which is completely surrounded by weeds in the front yard.

_This was hell_, was the genin's thought. As they approached slowly, Naruto just stayed silent on his own to avoid further suspicions. It's not like him to be this quiet but he has more than enough thoughts to take care of. Mrs. Imuno was already expecting them to arrive there as she was waiting for them in the front door.

Mrs. Imuno was smiling at her guests as they were sent by the Hokage for their assigned task. Now, she was in good mood because she just moved in this house about a month ago, and now that all the things that needed to be taken care of are in order, she can get the weeding done by the genin she assigned and paid for.

As the genin team approach her, she first noticed the mask jounin who handed her the scroll, then her eyes drifted to the orange-clad ninja beside the jounin who was grinning.

She is a woman about in her twenties, she possesses a long black hair at hips level, dark purple pupils, pale skin, not to mention a slim figure. She wore a nice white dress in knee level and she wore black sandals with it. If you would judge her looks, you'd say she is just a teenager.

"Hatake-san, so this is your genin team, aren't they cute?" Mrs. Imuno said as she eyed at Naruto more closely which came noticeable to Kakashi, Sakura blush at the compliment, while Sasuke just said 'Hn.'

"Now, we're not up for the compliments, we are here for the task.." Kakashi said as he makes sure that the attention of the woman was on him. This happened a couple of times where clients' eyes lays on Naruto which is very unnerving.

"Oh! Yes..yes, the task is simp-" she wasn't about to finish when Kakashi interrupted her, it's not that he is rude, he just wants to get the task done. "Yes, we already know the task.." and he raised his hands as the genins started pulling out the weeds. This happened almost half a day only, thanks to Naruto's clones.

Sakura was fast enough to pull some but began to get tired, and her hands were reddish from the weeds. Sasuke has the same situation, he finish his area faster, but his hands sore.

Naruto was the one who almost did the job by creating ten shadow clones in getting the task done as well. All the genins were tired, but nothing compared to Naruto who only had 3 hours of sleep, and spend his entire morning 'training'.

Kakashi eyed at the boy who was grasping for breath, and was tired. Not to mention he used ten shadow clones in half a day which eats almost all your reserves.

"Okay, did they do well?" Kakashi asked the woman, he really want to get out of here. First of all, he doesn't like how Mrs. Imuno eyed Naruto conspicously, then eyeing on himself as if one of his fangirls, which is he really didn't like, remember she is '_Mrs_' Imuno.

"Yes, I already gave the Hokage the payment, I believe they really did a pretty good job..If you wish to go you may.." said the woman as she smiled wider at Kakashi, she has a glint in her eyes which really makes Kakashi shudder.

Kakashi immediately bowed to her and approached his team who were making sure they did the job well.

"Naruto, you can now dispel those clones.. And you can all wash your hands.." said Kakashi smiling behind his mask as his genin team glared at him for this job they really hated. Sakura and Sasuke were the first ones to go as they went inside the house to wash.

Naruto stayed there for a while and made the sign to dispel the clones. Mistake number one which Kakashi forgot to mention. Naruto dispelled them all at once and gave him a terrible head ache.

He was so tired, exhausted, has chakra depletion, his wounds are still refused to be healed by the demon fox.. So he collapsed.

Kakashi immediately caught him in time. And he sighed in relief that Naruto is only exhausted, both mentally and physically. He carried Naruto like a bag hung around his shoulder and held both legs for support. Not after a while Sakura and Sasuke approached and gasp when they saw Naruto being carried by their sensei.

"What happened to Naruto, sensei?" asked Sakura as she approached Kakashi to look over to Naruto, who was now rather pale looking. She touched his forehead and sighed that his temperature was normal.

"Oh, nothing to serious.. just chakra depletion, body and mind exhaustion.. no life threathening injuries.." said Kakashi with the monotonous voice he got, although he could have sworn he saw Sasuke scowl when they approached.

"Mind exhaustion?" asked Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes at Kakashi suspiciously and crossed his arms like he always do but manage to raise his stoic facade.

"He used shadow clones, and dispelled them all at once after half a day.. it really would literally cost mind exhaustions, maybe a little head ache.." he answered, he never liked his student eyeing at him suspiciously, never. He got an 'Oh' answer.

"You're dismissed, I'll turn our report and be the one to carry Naruto all the way to their house. Ok bye!" he saluted and gone in a puff of smoke before any of his students could protest. Sasuke and Sakura scowled in grimace, at least Kakashi could have helped them shunshined away, their bodies ache.. now they have to limp home dismissively.

* * *

Minato was finishing scribbling through his paperworks, drinking coffee to force himself to stay awake for the love of Kami.. his paperworks never decreases. He was getting bored also.. '

_Why did I choose this job again? Yeah! Because they couldn't find another.. And how did I terribly forget the horrors of paperwork? I can't actually believe I also chose this job over my son..'_ he mentally loathed to himself, argh.. Head ache, hope it doesn't turn out to be a migraine.

It was until then Kakashi poofed into existence inside his office. His eyes went wide when he saw Naruto, his son, being carried by Kakashi, laying limply by his shoulders.

"Sensei, no need to worry.. Just body and mind exhaustion, chakra depletion, several wounds I have no idea why it still isn't healed yet, because of his tenant. For our mission, it was great torturing this guys, hope to get some soon tomorrow. And don't worry, I just stopped by to report, I'll just be the one to carry Naruto back to your house.." said Kakashi as he was about to go when he felt a hand by his other empty shoulder.

"No, just leave him here.. I'll watch over him.." said Minato, but more of an order. Kakashi easily complied and laid Naruto on the leathered couch opposite Minato's table.

Kakashi really thought something, '_Why bother now? You broke what he has become.._' he muttered disappointingly at his mind..

"Wait? Mind exhaustion?"

"Shadow Clones."

"Oh.. Dismissed." and Kakashi poofed out in the office.

Minato sat by the side of Naruto as he watch him sleep. He feels like he was looking at a clone of his younger self. He look so calm and peaceful in his sleep. He really like this days. The calmness in Naruto's feature soon gave away as he paled and sweat bullets and kepts shifting through his position.

Minato was quite passive and surprised. He knew Naruto was having a nightmare. He shook Naruto as hard as he could to wake his son up, but Naruto hardly comply. After several times of shaking him, Naruto suddenly jerked up and breathed heavily. He eyed his environment as he tried to figure where he was.

Not until he felt two strong arms hold him into a tight embrace. He felt tears flow from his eyes. Same dream.

"I'm sorry Naruto.. I'm so, so sorry.." Minato said, and Naruto could feel that his embrace was getting tight and hard for him to grasp some breath. Naruto pushed Minato away, but not to the extent that he brutally pushed him, but to just aside. He wiped his sweat and with his hands and stood up. He walk slowly to the door, making his way out of the office.

"Naruto, wait.. You're still in no condition to walk around.. at least stay here so I could watch over you."

"No need, you never did before.." said Naruto without even turning back and got out of the office. That statement held every ounce of hate and pain towards Minato. Minato was thoroughly speechless..

He just felt how much those words weigh.. It's like the earth gave him several weights by his shoulders. It feels so heavy inside, so..painful.. Now, he really feels Naruto is not within his reach anymore.

Naruto just walked out of his dad's office. He felt quite guilty by those words. It's not that he didn't mean it, but he doesn't intend on hurting him. It's like adrenaline rushed him over. But at the same time, relief, like a part of the several weights inside his body released as he said those words.

But he did never feel regret as he said those. He was quite lost in his thoughts that someone was infront of him and mumbling something about troublesome blondes and all. They were just outside the tower when he noticed. It was Shikamaru, he was calling Naruto's attention a while ago, but with Naruto so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice.

"Yo! Shikamaru! Sorry, are you talking to me? I was just going home and lost in thoughts, tired.. exhausted on the least.." said Naruto as he brought up his arms on the back of his head and grinned.

Shikamaru sighed. Then faced Naruto with one of the famous 'What the hell?' look.

"Troublesome. Well, yeah.. I was talking to you.. And nearly shouted your name about three times?" responded by the lazy bum with hands in his pockets.

"Well, I said sorry.. so again, sorry.." said the blonde with an apologetic look on his face.

"Fine, just wanna talk and all.."

"What about?"

"You.."

"What about me?" said the blonde pointing a finger at himself.

"Naruto, something upsetting you?" he aske lazily but has the glint of worry in his eyes.

"Well, not really. What makes you say that?" said Naruto looking innocently as possible, too bad it doesn't work for Shikamaru.

"Kiba." was all he needed to answer all the questions.

"Oh."

"So tell me.. Were _friends_ right? I trust you, so what's upsetting you?" he emphasized the word friends to get the loud mouth talking, Naruto seemed to be hesitating at first that got him really worried, but sighed in defeat.

"First, I don't want to talk about it, but because you're so impassive about it, I'll tell you the half of it.." said Naruto with a hint of worry, but Shikamaru nodded that at least Naruto was willing to comply. He breathed heavily before continuing.

"What would you feel when someone just ignored you after years, promise you that he'll make it up to you and take care of you, but in the end did nothing for you. But I cared for him even though his admant to do so back in return. And because of my willingness to get his acknowledgement, he used it to his advantage and used me, no connection to him but just to the extent that I feared him and all, but now I feel he wants to draw distance, closer distance.." he finished, well that was what he thinks.

Shikamaru pondered on this and was wondering who could Naruto be talking about, but at least if he gave his friend an answer and advice, his own worry would be relieved.

"Well, my answer to that would be I'll hate him. I know it sounds rather negative and stingy.. but its normal. Don't let him get to you.. He's not just the person you can care for, there are others who are willing to receive that care and not hesitant to return it. And his acknowledgement isn't that important if he's so ignorant.. So my advice to you is, Naruto at least think about yourself, I am not saying this in the negative way but at least for once let yourself come first before others, that's why they take advantage of you.. But always know when others need you before your own good." he advised, and explained.

Naruto nodded to him in understanding. Naruto was now thankful he bumped into Shikamaru, at least he knew he was not alone to take this one but has someone who is willing to be there for him in his time of needs.

"You know, thank you." he smiled affectionately to the pony-tailed boy.

"Welcome, just troublesome hearing it from someone your so upset and angry.." replied Shikamaru with as slight frown.

"Sorry."

"How do you feel?"

"_Free._"


	6. Chapter 5: Twisted Divergence

This chapter are all POVs, these are chosen characters for a reason.

XXX|XXX

The warm breeze passes by his fair complexion, he could feel that this is another way to ease the cold shudders he's been silently grudging. He could only curse and mutter under his breath that it was unpleasant to be around someone who are berudgingly noisy and loud, _before_.

It was his thought that personally gave him the antics of being able to comprehend and understand a person's way of thinking or acting. Unsupposedly, things are full of surprises.. Not that he could help it.

For the last two weeks he's been carrying a silent burden no one knew he carries. He could only hope he'd just let things go their own way, but silently, No. Things just have to go the wrong path in a crossroad. It's like he's been carrying a slight blame for being so frank for his speeches.

He never knew what a little speech or advice could do to a person's little fragile mind, Shikamaru really does not.

_SHIKAMARU's POV_

I never thought things would go these way, but why does past keeps taunting everyone when they got a future ahead of them? No! Wait, I shouldn't question everything that happens to me like everyone else.

Troublesome.. Why, oh why do I have to be like this? I know everyone tells me it's not my fault, but I know it is! I thought I had help him but things only got worse. I tried to be the nice friend he could rely on, I know for a fact that he hesitates being open to anyone.

But that doesn't mean he has to be this way. And now he claims that he was just being himself because he is now free from his burdens. But doesn't he realize he's been bringing weights in everyone's shoulder?

I know it's wrong to be selfish, but it doesn't make sense! And hereby they call me a genius. But why is it when things don't go the way as I planned they just get ruined? I am tired of seeing my friends suffer, I am tired of not being able to do anything, and most of all I am tired of having these troublesome problems.

I hate things that are troublesome, but the most unpredictable, yet most interesting and troublesome person I have ever met was Uzumaki Naruto. I grew fond of him. And here also I thought that I hate things troublesome but why do I feel at ease with him? At first you seemed to think that he was open, easy-to-read, since he's so loud..

But as soon as I get to know him better, he was clueless, I have never thought about how his personality, and persona could be really undetectable yet vulnerable.

And here I am now in the backyard of our house watching the clouds from where I am seated. I wish days would be as peaceful as the clouds. I really regret having a troublesome mouth and brain.

Maybe things wouldn't be so disturbing and cold today. Just because of my stupid advice a friend of mine has closed himself to us. I really didn't know that when he meant that he was free he'd distance himself to us. And hereby I thought I was helping. It's really frustrating. I really wished I could have keep quiet and let him resolve himself.

When he said he's free he told us that he can be the one he wasn't able to be because of matter of several complications. I don't understand. Since the day he told us that he was just being himself, yet we are so worried, because for us he wasn't himself, not the Naruto we've grown accustomed to, he keeps avoiding us, he always draw a line between us.

Why is he keeping his self away from us? I can't blame him though.. And in my mind, I remember that event so clearly, maybe it was guilt that I couldn't forget and acquire it.

_It's been really an awkward day, and your team is lucky if you even got a mission during this month as almost none of the genin teams are able to acquire missions. I always do the usual, I would meet Chouji and invite him to watch the clouds. _

_But today, it was entirely different than my normal ones. It was because a friend of ours had changed, really changed. We had no idea what was happening to him, they said he'd gone nuts, but I say he has uncertain troublesome things which he's not telling us. _

_Maybe it was the advice I gave him the other day? I rarely see him annoying others to their bones, but now from what I heard from Kakashi and his team, he's been silent, calm and most of all.. from what they said, neutral._

_He's unpredictable, everyone knew that. But you're lucky enough if you see him today because I also heard that he rarely spoke a single word. Thankfully, he's not brooding and stoic like his teammate, the Uchiha. _

_Everyone has been worried sick about him. Back from the academy, everyone thought, including me, that he's nothing but a loud, brash, annoying, self-centered idiot we had for a classmate. But now, he managed to prove to us that name isn't important to gain respect. He never boast about his dad, but he did boast about becoming Hokage. It seems he earned everyone's respect, including me. _

_And now, he's like a valuable friend of everyone that they find to be comfortable and fun with._

_But we never thought those days would be numbered. I thought everything would be fine because since the day I gave him that advice he has a sparkle of pure uncertain happiness in those blue eyes of his._

_We were walking down the street near the training grounds enough for us to be spotted by Team Seven and Team Eight, from my point of view, they were discussing something important. I hope it isn't anything about gossips or anything because those are way troublesome. _

_But I suddenly noticed Chouji stopped in his tracks and I looked curiously at him. It's like he was observing the two teams discussed something, I was about to ask when he said something I haven't noticed._

_"Why is Naruto not here?" asked my best friend who was eyeing the two teams critically which is very rare of him. Usually I see this side when it is about his family or friends. During several years of Chouji's time with Naruto, Naruto had a soft spot for Chouji, no matter how they would fight sometimes, they were also like best friends. _

_I wasn't jealous if Chouji thinks Naruto as his best friend too, because I have the same thought. We three spend our time watching the clouds, skipping class or either sleeping in class. _

_Chouji is also comfortable with Naruto like with me. Naruto never judged Chouji when it comes to his body figure. But they sure have something in common, they sure have big appetites for the kids their age._

_"One way to find out, ask.. And how troublesome seeing Ino with them, I haven't noticed.." I stated lazily, but deep inside I was so interested on what they were talking about, and the main thing that piqued my curiosity is why Naruto's missing this when his team is here? _

_We slowly approached both teams as they glanced over us with worry and concern on their very own features. I've figure it has to do with someting that is troublesome, they were sitted in a semi circle, from Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata. I sat beside Hinata and Chouji sat beside me. _

_I am now getting worried because Sakura looks like she was about to cry while Ino was patting her back to comfort her. Kiba looks downcast, Shino and Sasuke remains neutral yet I could sense their worries in their demeanors, Hinata also looks very worried, Chouji and I are now very confused._

_"What is this all about? And Is Naruto late?" I asked, I don't have any idea. But suddenly I understood why they were like this when Sakura now cried and others look more worried when I mentioned Naruto. What's wrong?_

_"It's Naruto.. He's not here.. I, I don't know what's wrong with him, he came to meet with our team the day after our recent task ended.. He was late than Kakashi-sensei, then anger got over me.. I scold him like I usually would. But then he's silent, ignoring me.. not only me but the whole team, then he turned cold, it scared me, like the killing intent in the Chuunin Exams.. then.. then.. I don't even want to say it.. those eyes, their so cold and dead.. which means he means what he said.." she sobbed harder, Ino was now holding her friend closer as she tried her best to comfort her._

_"Then what?" I asked annoyingly, then suddenly all attention was now on me, I didn't realize that I just raised my voice._

_"He said he hates us.." said by the disappointed Uchiha, even though it looks like he doesn't care, I sensed the anger and worry in his voice.. But the statement's the one that got me worried there._

_"What do you mean? He said you're his second family! He'll never say that! Naruto wouldn't dare say that!" shouted Chouji which actually brought pain to my ear not to mention I'm just beside him, but I couldn't agree more because what Chouji just said were very true._

_"Maybe you just overdid it forehead! He might have snapped on you!" there, shouted my blonde troublesome team mate, why are blondes so troublesome? Although, I wouldn't like to admit that Ino got a point in there._

_"Well, that is a possibility, based from your treatments on him he should've snapped out a long time ago.." said the stoic Uchiha with fury in his eyes. I was surprised though that Naruto's team mate seems to acknowledge situations although he wouldn't mind it._

_"W-why don't we just ta-talk to Na-Naruto-Kun instead o-of fighting he-here..." suggested by Hinata, shy as always.. but her idea sounds more like fit than arguing here with no one answering our unanswered questions._

_"Alright, Hinata is right, we need to find him.. Let's split by pairs.. You pick your partners.. one of us will go individually since our number is odd, and we just need a signal if one of us found him, so we could alert each other where he is and that we found him.. we just need to think of a signal without causing distractions.. something more unique that only us would know.." I planned and I was so happy that it wasn't that too troublesome getting their attention. _

_And I am amused seeing them cooperate._

_"Well what signal would that be? Come on! You're the genius here! And what if we are too apart from each other that this signal won't be caught by everyone, maybe some but not all.. we ALL need answers.. And I tried visiting that ramen stand and says he's not been eating there for a whole week! Can you believe it? He's a ramen-lover-ass! That's a bad omen.. And he's been acting so weird lately.." said Kiba who scowled outwardly, and he has a point there.. and others nodded when he said Naruto was acting weird.. so I think we have no choice but to.._

_"Kiba's got a point,so I think we'll search by a whole group, but we'll spread on an area yet where we could still see each other perfect, so that way we'll be also able to search cleanly each stop, so? Got any objections?" I asked, everybody shook their heads which means they are cooperating well, didn't know that they are so dedicated into this just to find out what's wrong with the loudmouth friend of ours. _

_"Agreed." is what I heard from them say in unison. Kami! I didn't know Naruto has this much effect on us for us to act differently. Jeez, troublesome.._

_We started searching through the training grounds, shops and everywhere around Konoha. But to no avail, no sign of the loudmouth orange-clad. I am getting infurious and intimidated. I stop by a bench in the park where others stood by my side. _

_I started recalling all the conversations I had with him.. I couldn't think of anything. All the while we spend watching the clouds, scenery.. the whole village. Wait! That's it! There's still one place we haven't checked out where you could watch the whole village. He mentioned it to me being his favorite place._

_"I know where he is.." I stated plainly and others frowned, I wonder why?_

_"You lazy bum! If you knew all along why make us got tire like this?" shouted Ino.. well my ears are in pain when she shouts._

_"I just remembered ok? You think you're just the one who got tired? Well, I was with you all along.." I stated quite angrily, we have no time for this._

_"Guys! Cut it out! We need to find Naruto and ask what is wrong not fight over him!" Sakura shouted, another pain to my ears._

_I just exited there and started walking away from them, I don't have to tell them twice and they followed me pursuit. I really hate losing my temper, but this is really infuriating. _

_I will use one of my shadow binding technique on that loudmouth so he can't go anywhere next time. I really hate acting like this especially how my friends act just now because of him. If I even saw him grinning like an idiot and I don't receive a normal answer, he's gonna get it. _

_As we arrive on our destination, I led them on the Hokage mountain.. and we approached slowly the Yondaime's head. There I saw Naruto watching the whole village with a frown and a sad expression written all over his face. There were black circles surrounding his eyes, as if lack of sleep, and he looks so tired, exhausted. He didn't even flinch nor face us back when he spoke._

_"You like to watch the scenery from here also huh?" he asked, his voice was like a whisper in the wind, I couldn't help but feel uneasy around his demeanor being like this, I was about to say something when I was interrupted by an apologizing Sakura._

_"I'm sorry Naruto! I know it's my fault, please don't avoid us like this.." she said while tears are threatening to fall again._

_"You know Sakura-chan, I was about to say sorry.. I should be the one apologizing, It's just I have this problem.. -as Naruto faced as with a sad smile- but I couldn't let you get involve with this.." he said, all of us are being brought down together with his depressed demeanor. I can really feel it has something to do with what he ask of me the other day. _

_Sakura looked shock and relief. She smiled softly and approached Naruto and sat beside him, we followed her example and sat around the blonde who just turned his gaze again into the village._

_"Yo man! Why're you so depressed? State your problem.." said Kiba forcely, he laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder who visibly flinched by the contact. He said nothing and kept silent. I am not used to this silence, normally it was Naruto who keeps conversations alive.. but now, I don't know anymore.. Sasuke grew impatient and grabbed Naruto by his collar and faced him with anger while _

_Naruto remained calm and almost blank. But he made a small smile at Sasuke and did not make any attempt to get away from his grip._

_"We came looking for you, we were worried! And all you do is keep silent and leave us in the dark, why don't you just cut this crap and give us shit!" shouted Sasuke as he tighten his grip on Naruto who rolled his eyes, the girls gasped while us guys remained passive and silent. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and removed his grip from his collar._

_"I just said I don't want you to get involve with this, what part of that bullshit don't you understand?" it seems like he snapped out, Sasuke growled at him and attempted to punch Naruto, Naruto did not move and just stood there waiting for the blow.. _

_But Chouji caught Sasuke's hand when it is mere centimeters away from Naruto's face. Naruto walked away from us as he made his way down but I stop him with my shadow binding technique._

_"Naruto, we just want to help! Don't push us away like this.. We're your friends.." stated Sakura, Naruto just chuckled which brought horrors to our ears, that chuckle does not sound like fun rather amusement.._

_"Isn't friends supposed to give space when one needed it, isn't it friends suppose to listen to their fellow when he said something, is it wrong for me to say something that all of you would listen? Come on! I just want some personal space, if it were you you'd even say bad things to me if I don't listen.. well I don't return bullshit for nothing that's why I am asking you nicely to let me be alone for once and just get back to your goddamn business. And I don't see any reason to get yourselves involve with my problem.." he murmured. _

_We just stood there speechless, we have nothing to say to that. Everybody frowned at this including me. But I chose to be silent._

_"Since the day I knew I can be free, without taking orders from people, maybe the Hokage.. but not this time, I just want to be able to voice out what I want.. I just want to be myself.. And I don't see what's wrong with that.." he said in a low tone, I knew it has something we've talk about the other day.. _

_Yet, what was he talking about being himself? Isn't he the opposite of what we're seeing right now? Now I know that there is something more into it more than what he asked the other day. We just kept quiet but deep inside, I wanted to tell him we want to help, but from what I see.. He's pushing us away.. further.._

_"Naruto we jus-" Sakura wasn't able to finish when Naruto spoke behind us and the one on my binding technique was a log, he did Kawarimi without handseals!_

_"I'll just find you when I need your help, but now.. I don't need it.." he said as he sat down again and watch the village, it got me irritated yet, I couldn't blame him._

_"Fine! Be that way idiot! Next time you need help we won't be there when you need it!" shouted Sakura as she marched down angrily and followed by Ino and Hinata. Sasuke was growling louder and louder as he also made his exit. We followed pursuit. I heard Naruto whisper something, I just don't know if anybody else heard it.. _

_"I can be who I want now.. I don't need pity.." it was said in a harsh tone. I looked back and found nobody was already there and made my pace quicker._

SInce that day, it's either we avoid him or he avoids us. He's changed, he's quiet, calm and the exact opposite to the Naruto we knew. He doesn't speak much to us, except he acts like himself around his sensei which makes me think that he just hates us.

I don't know but I think Kakashi knows more than us. He is indeed close to Naruto, he acts as if he was Naruto's big brother. Since we started avoiding each other, we never saw Naruto smile to us anymore, it's either a blank expression or a frown that marked his face. I wasn't really into avoiding him but he was the one doing this.

Argh! Wish to get this fix soon enough. But from what he last stated, I know that there is something deeper in Naruto's problem. What could be his problem that made him look weary, tired, exhausted, not to mention those dark circles around his eyes. I really don't understand why he won't let us help, but maybe Kakashi knew all along, he always avoid our questions anyway.

_SAKURA's POV_

I am now in my house since we don't have any missions today. I am also not in the mood of facing my team mate right now. He is so unnerving. I tried talking to him but he won't answer. I never heard him laugh or boast out loud again.

I am worried sick but he avoids us when he feels like we want to bring the subject about what happened days ago in the Hokage Mountain. I don't know his problem but he keeps pushing us away..

So how are we going to help him if he draws the line between us? But what got me frustrated is that when he's around Kakashi-sensei he'll be the loudmouth knucklehead we knew, only you'll regret thinking that when you see that the happiness that hold his features doesn't seem to reach his very eyes.

Everytime I tried looking into those blue orbs of his I can't get the weird feeling that they have some strange glint in them.

I tried talking to Kakashi-sensei about this, but he only told us to leave Naruto alone and let him handle his problems and even told us that even if we knew what Naruto's problem was is that we couldn't help him and just get in his way.

I really got mad at sensei and just walked out while Sasuke, I dunno, but I feel he is also frustrated. It's been disturbing like the Naruto that is with us is just a shell without its soul. And those blue eyes of his sometimes makes me feel like their piercing through my soul, what the heck?

Since I've got nothing to do today, I decided to visit my friend Ino-pig. I am sure that she should be in the flower shop. As soon as I made my way in the corner streets of Konoha, I could hear whispers, but I don't care.

My problem that is stressing out the heck of me is more that matters today. I don't care if they keep talking about how pink my hair is or how fat my forehead is. As I walk, when the sign of Ino's flowershop came to view.. a small smile crept into my lips, as if it missed smiling for a long time.

When I entered the shop, as I've expected, I saw Ino-pig, bored while taking watch at the counter. A small smile made its way into her face when I entered the shop. I walked slowly to her as I eyed the beautiful flowers that was on the sight and the enticing smell it gives my nose. It seems relaxing looking and smelling the flowers.

Maybe that's why my rival really likes flowers. I couldn't blame her, but maybe she got so used to this that she gets bored even being surrounded by astounding sorts of flowers.

"Good Morning Ino-pig! You looked bored.." I greeted her casually, it's not like new times but old times. I could see her smirk as she stood up straight and walked towards me.

"Yeah, I am so bored forehead, at least you could make it interesting this morning, I hope." she said amusely, but now I am not in the mood about arguing. I know she isn't also, but rather I know she just wants to enlighten up our moods, because of my stupid team mate that the atmosphere between the rookies became cold and tensed.

No! Why am I thinking about him? I am here to relax a bit not to stress myself with problems again. Then I notice Ino-pig looked worried, maybe she noticed what I am thinking, not that it reminds me, she really has that mind-jutsu to be able to tell what others are thinking, but I don't mind at all, I am just so tired to even mind anything now.

"So, how's business this morning? Any luck?" I tried changing the mood to casual ones, I don't like the tensed atmosphere whenever rookie nine are complete because of a certain idiot.

"Well, I think i don't have that much luck. Business is always the same, I watch, I got bored. Always as it is." she said while rolling her eyes and her gaze stop at the yellow flowers, then what she spoke off next was unexpected.

"You know, those yellow ones represents _friendship_. I just hope their colors doesn't fade like how our friendships seems to lose its liveliness. Things aren't the same anymore forehead, we can't deny these changes, I haven't even thought before that a knucklehead idiot could cause such a syndrome in our atmospheres. -facing me- I am tired seeing you forcing yourself to be okay, not only you but also the others." she sighed as she continued speaking, I just let her speak what she wants to say.

It's rare for her to speak of complicated things such as this anyway.. "I am tired of us playing pretends.. anyway, I have also grown weary about Naruto's appearance, I saw him the other day. Well, he said Hi to me, yet he looks kind of tired, and seems to lack of sleep. It seems whatever caused him to be like this has been a big impact on his life, I am tired of guessing games. Even Shika is getting headaches just to come up with theories, seriously.. Even Chouji got affected by him, even me.." she said the last part with a sad, cold tone.

"I am sorry Ino, I also don't know what's up with him.. He tries to act like himself around Kakashi-sensei, but when you looked into his eyes, you'll doubt that he isn't happy inside. I've already told sensei about this but all he said to us was let that idiot handle this, he doesn't want to tell us. Even I, am tired of guessing what's wrong with Naruto, Sasuke seems to be infuriated with it." I said as I lowered my head, every word that I said stings my chest. It hurt trying to remember those.

"Everything will be okay, Sakura.. _it will.._" I want to believe her words so badly.. so badly enough that I felt tears forming in my eyes and now threatening to fall. Wait, I just called her by 'Ino' without the pig, while she called me by my name..

"_I hope.._" I answered and raised my head with a small smile with it.

_SASUKE's POV_

Today is just another ordinary day. That's what I've been saying all the while now. I don't know, since my clan was murdered all I say everytime I woke up was this. But when I get used to have the feeling that I have a family again in my knucklehead bestfriend, I am grateful to it.

Although I wouldn't admit that he is my bestfriend, he knows that.

I thought I knew so much about him, like he likes ramen, orange, Ichiraku's, to be a Hokage and being my rival. I thought I knew him so dearly to be called my bestfriend. Guess I was wrong.

All the while I only think about my revenge about Itachi, but when Naruto told me that hatred leads to nothing, I abruptly kept that in mind. Also, since my entire clan was murdered.. revenge is the only thing that was on my mind, my goal, a mission to accomplish.

Now, all I could think of is how to let the idiot to open up to me. I thought it was just going to be easy, just going to be swift.. But he just won't darn speak. I tried being brash and tough to make him speak, but no word of what was wrong with him. Even Kakashi seemed not to mind, because he knew what Naruto's problem is. That's the thing that was frustrating me all along.

He knows Naruto's problem yet I don't see him making any moves while I don't know anything which I am the one who's trying to offer help. That goddamn cyclops is too kind for his own good.

So, Sakura and I asked Kakashi about Naruto, why was he acting like this and what the hell was his problem? And the answer made me want to kill our sensei right on the spot. He told us that none of us can do anything about this, only Naruto and certain people who has the knowledge would be the only ones who could fix this and even said that we'll only get in Naruto's way by taunting him everytime.

So we spoke to the rookie nine and Neji's team about this, and decided to leave Naruto alone for awhile and do investigations on our own. But everytime we find our leads it'll only lead us to a dead end.

Now, I feel like the only thing that's keeping me feel content in this village is slowly being taken away from me. I don't want that to happen, certainly not. Even though I can't kill Itachi yet as long as my bestfriend would be here, I'm okay. But why do I get the feeling that Naruto is slowly..

_Fading._

_KAKASHI's POV_

It's been a nice morning today, no cats crossing my path and no old ladies to help. It's been normal for me, but I don't know what was happening between my students and the other genins. I am tired of explaining everything over and over again. Why won't just Naruto speak to them goddamnit!

I've been bothered by Sasuke and Sakura many times, they kept asking me to tell them, if it weren't only classified.. I would have told them, but I can't. Unless it was Naruto who chooses to tell them.

I've talked to Gai, Kurenai and Asuma about this, they also said that their students had been acting weird, and depressed. They have also told me that the very source of the tension and depression between the rookies is the change of a certain loudmouth student of mine.

I can't blame Naruto though, he doesn't have the energy anymore to be himself like everyone knew. He tries to act like it in front of me, but I knew he just does that for me not to get worried. Anyways, how can you be loud, brash and be a happry-go-lucky person when you have a big burden that holds you in the line. He's now grown weary and tired.

I tried making him at least eat nutritious foods but he won't, but what's surprising is it's not ramen either, he just eats a piece of bread and milk to match. I've been concerned about his health all the while. Sensei keeps taunting me also of what's wrong with his son, but Naruto made me promise that I won't tell anyone about his problem and it's only between me, him and Jiraiya-sama.

But I am happy enough that Naruto trusts me that it was me he told his problem to in the first place. I tried helping him, but I don't have the knowledge. I can't blame him for getting lack of sleep, because it is source of the problem in the first place.

He told me that he'd been avoiding his friends because he doesn't want them to get involve and that he's afraid they'll be hurt. For me, he lacks faith in them. But what can I do, really? I can't force him, his friends is an enough bother to him, I won't add to his list of problems either.

We already talked to Jiraiya-sama, he even suggested to let Minato-sensei know about it, but my stubborn student refuses and gots angry everytime Jiraiya-sama brings up that subject.

I guess he eventually snapped at my sensei and his anger and hatred that's been threatening to explode inside of him is slowly leaking, I can feel it. And the worst person that's most been bothering me was none other than Minato-sensei himself.. He keeps asking me what's wrong with Naruto that he always looks tired.. and he even doubt that I've been pushing him to hard!

Come on? I've been worried sick about his son that he didn't care for years ago and I am the one who'll got blamed?

I just wish Naruto knows what he's doing.. I can't lose a comrade or a student today.. I won't let that happen, I won't let what happened to Obito happen again. I made a promise that I will protect my comrades even it breaks all the ninja rules that exists.

I'll help Naruto with what help I can offer, _be there for him.._

It's the least I could do.

_MINATO's POV_

Once again, I am in my office, facing the horrors and terrors of paperwork. I've spend my time almost everytime in my office. But now.. it's not the paperworks that's been bothering me or the one that's giving me the headache..

It's that I am really worried about Naruto, he looks always tired and seems to lack of sleep. Last time I saw him sleep was when he collapsed when my student Kakashi brought him in my office, it seems he always have nightmares, I think? I've been worrying for my son's well-being for the past few days.

I even assigned an ANBU squad to look after him and see what was wrong with him.

All the reports I only get were that he's been quiet and still in our house, he either eats, reads (which surprised the heck out of me, because from what I heard in the Academy, books are like a disease to my son), or either goes out and meet Kakashi and some of his team mates.

The Anbu has also told me that my son has been either avoiding his friends or their the one avoiding him. His team mates looks worried for him but he won't speak to them. I don't have the courage to ask his team mates because they're going to ask me why wouldn't I know what my son's problem is because first of all I am his father and the most important is, I am the Hokage.

I've already asked Kakashi many times and almost everytime I see him. I can see that he's getting irritated everytime I asked him. He's always been cold and weary of me, I know that my complicated relationship with my son has affected my student the most.

I know Kushina didn't like what I did to Naruto for the past few years, and I can feel Kakashi blames me for it. And also, I don't have what it takes to be worthy being called his father. I don't have the courage to ask Naruto personally, I've even noticed that sensei has been acting weird. Something is going on, and I don't know.

It's getting on my nerves and all I could do is watch them interact while I am stuck in my office facing horrible paperworks. It's all my fault, maybe If I've been a father to him in the first place, I wouldn't worry of being with Naruto and acting like a normal family to him. I just want everything to be okay. I just want everything to be normal, to be..

Peaceful.

I wasn't paying attention to anything until suddenly my sensei suddenly jumped into my office through the window. Seriously, doesn't anyone know how to use the door this days? I've been seriously thinking here when someone chooses that moment to interrupt my moment of peace. If I was surprise, I didn't show it. I've been thinking a lot this days.

"What is it that you want sensei?" I asked directly to the point, but was only greeted by his grinning face. Sometimes I don't like that look on his face, he's up to something, but even though his grinning like an idiot that smile doesn't seem to reach his eyes. I don't like what I am seeing, that's for sure.

"Hmmn, Arashi.. I think you need a medic to facilitate our forces. We're still suffering under the war that just occured a month ago. We need all the possible medics we need right now.." he stated, I knew it! He's definitely up to something, wait? I know what he said is true, don't tell me he's referring to..

"I am referring to Tsunade-hime.. We need her, you know that.. Some of the medics have been killed during the war, and some are incapacitated. Tsunade-hime would be the best and ONLY choice we have right now.." this time his face was dead serious.. he called me Arashi again, he still hates me.

"But we don't have any idea where she is.. And even though you found her, we are not sure she'll want to come back here in Konoha. You know so well too." I said, but I know he won't listen to me and just went here for something else, or else he's already gone out of the village to fine Tsunade-san instead of saying it in front of me instead of being in his way.

"That's why I am here. I am going to bring that Gaki of yours.. He'll be a big help.." he said with a wide smile, I knew he's up to something, but why Naruto?

"Sensei, I don't think he's in the condition to do so.. He's not been himself lately according to what his friends say. I don't think that would be a good Idea.." I answered, I don't know what sensei's up to, but I can tell there's more into it. I expect him to frown or something but he just smiled back again which sent chills to my spine.

"I know that, and I know why.. That's why I am going to bring him along to this trip. I just wanted you to know because you might overreact for not finding him in the village.." he said as he started making his way into the window. But he knows why Naruto is like that? I can't afford to lose this chance of knowing.

"You said you know why, why?" I said as I stood up from my chair and eyed him. He frowned at me, and did I saw guilt in those eyes?

"It's up to your son if he'll tell you or not, but not today, we have some mission to do. Ja!" he said as he quickly jumped outside the window. I just slumped down in my chair, just leave it to my sensei to do those surprising things, but why does sensei know while I don't know what's with my son? I can't get any closer to my son..

It's kind of painful, seeing him go more distant from me, I wouldn't be either surprised if one day he left me alone already, it's my fault, since the beginning.

_It was mine._

_NARUTO's POV_

I can't sleep, too tired. I don't know what to do, all I can do is wait for things to happen. I am tired to be the loudmouth idiot everyone wants me to be, because I am not like that in the first place. All my life, I am just a scared, sad, angry child who needs love.. and my hope is taken away from me to achieve that.

I've been alone for eternity, I don't know. Last time, I've always been sad being alone, but now.. I don't mind the peace being given to me by being alone. I hate avoiding my friends and I hate seeing them worry over me and be depressed.

But I can't tell them what's wrong with me, I can't. I am afraid they'll reject me, and most of all.. I am afraid that i might hurt them. I can't let that happen. I've seen enough deaths for awhile, even Jiji died during the Sound-Suna War during the Chuunin Exams.

I can't lose many people either, especially the ones who are important to me. I can let others get hurt because of me. It's been hard for me avoiding them, sometimes I just want to run into their arms and cry. But I am tired of crying, I don't have any tears anymore to shed. I tried to act as positive as I could, but I couldn't take it anymore.

Lying to them, to everyone, to myself.. making myself look like I am always happy, but I'm not. I've always been the lonely one, no love, no one. If I didn't try harder I won't have any friends today, maybe Shikamaru and Chouji, but not the friends I have today. And now I am pushing everyone else away, I can't afford for them getting hurt. I am tired seeing people get hurt.

Since that nightmare I had, where the Kyuubi tried to possess me.. It tried many times to get to me. I can feel the seal is somehow shattering, I don't know what's happening to me. I can't afford to sleep because I can't let the Kyuubi take over me and destroy my village once again.

It almost costs my father's life just to save this village who hated every bone in me.. Even I am the son of their hero, the only one they see inside of me was the fox that's been sealed into me.

I already told Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin about how the fox tried so many times to take over me. I am growing tired, but they keep telling me that I have to fight.. but that's what I've been doing every now and then. Fighting the fucking bastard from destroying the village and hurt everyone else with it.

I am getting tired of pretending to be okay, to be happy. I wish I can tell others, but I'm afraid. Ero-sennin told me that he'll have to study the seal. He even suggested my dad to check on it, but not a chance! I won't leave that to him, I hate him..

That's what I know. I don't want to be near him anymore, I can't take it anymore. So since they saw me getting more angry when they mention that, they didn't mention a thing about that again. I am so bored today, I can't help it. I am tired to even do something, so tired to move.

"Oi Gaki! We have a mission.." that voice sound so familiar, but I am tired to even faced him around. I just stayed still there and waited for him to go on speaking. "We need to find my old team mate, and along the way we'll have that seal check.. And maybe I could even train you.." he said proudly, he's trying to cheer me up, this time, I looked at him and smiled, even though my lips are so tired smiling always, but I have to.

"You don't have to force yourself if you're tired. You have to go to this trip to get that seal check. I already told your father you're going with me so don't worry.." he said.

I only slowly stood up and grab my things, I need him to check my seal, I need it so badly. I slowly walked up to him and nodded, he ruffled my spiky hair and smiled softly, I am tired to even argue, but I have to get this seal fixed.

"We need to get going.." he said and made our way out of the house and started our little trip, or rather mission in finding this team mate of his. But, why does he need to tell my father?

It's not like he'll mind either, but I am tired to even argue back with Ero-sennin, all I know now is that I have to get this seal fixed and get away from this village for awhile. I have to be occupied, I am so darn tired to even think of anything else, I can hear the fox screaming inside my head, wanting to get out. But I have to fight, even though I am tired..

_I have to try._


	7. Chapter 6: Decision's Tenacity

In this little trip, Jiraiya and Naruto made it to Tea Country. Jiraiya rented a room in an inn for two people.

Nothing seemed strange, everything is at a normal pace. The blonde kid was quiet the whole trip, something that awfully bothered Jiraiya. Had he finally given up? No, but the kid could use some serious encouraging (that's what he believed at first).

Naruto moved mechanically, as if forcing himself to move upright. It was strange in a sense, seeing he used to be cheerful and never runs out of energy. That scene was now a foggy dream to them.

They never knew when the one stopped caring nor perceiving but they just stopped.

If there wasn't a solemn aura surrounding the two, the perverted Sannin would be making crude jokes or remarks for old time's sake. It is unlikely, he just knew that trying to lighten up the mood would do nothing but worsen it and words seemed to cut deep. The reason; they both knew nothing will change and that things said can never be taken back.

Naruto heaved a sigh and looked at Jiraiya with a tired face, his normally bright eyes are as dull as a rustic kunai. "Say something." he said, voice barely audible yet, Jiraiya heard him. His words echoed in the quiet room.

Jiraiya chuckled wryly, "I never thought you'd missed me." he remarked sarcastically.

"Com`on Jiraiya, you know what I'm talking about. Say something. Even if it is somehing stupid or perverted, just say something." he cried, his voice cracking as it indicated how frustrated and pressured he is.

The white haired man just raised an eyebrow despite the boy on the verge of breaking, "Since when did you call me Jiraiya?" he asked, his brow suddenly furrowing together suggested his slight surprise.

He's been Ero-sennin for the kid so long that he wasn't used hearing his real name come out of Naruto's lips. The boy is really desparate to make conversations for the sake of breaking the awkward pressure around them.

Naruto's lips faintly twitched upwards, "Since now. You finally said something. Damn, I thought I have to perform the Oiroke no Jutsu just to have you speak." he muttered with a sigh of relief and leaned his back to the futon he is currently occupying.

"Maybe that wasn't a bad idea." he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, a lecherous grin on his face.

The blonde boy scowled, stood up and stalked out of the room.

Did anyone mention that Jiraiya was awfully mad and disappointed at his prot ge's son? It doesn't look like it but the tension said it all. Their unease showed everything that is left unsaid, the lack of normal recognition verified it all.

The room was silent again, as the Toad Sage walked out to find a bar. Hopefully, he'll meet Tsunade.

XXX|XXX

He looked at the dark sky and sighed. Why does things have to be complicated? If that wasn't enough, Minato's son was compelled to grow up faster than any children forced by their parents to act maturely. It was not a mere inspection but a confirmed fact.

He rounded a corner and entered a small bar. Despite it's noise or distraction, Jiraiya was focused on one thing; getting a drink. He needed the taste of sake to slur his words, the warmth of sake to take him away from remorse and the brain-damaging efffect of sake to overwhelm him. Just tonight. He decided, just tonight.

He sat down a stool and grab the dish from a woman's hold. Without even asking for permission, he poured some sake from the bottle that was on the table and did not even bother asking who it belongs to.

The woman didn't say anything, but she did regard the man beside her with an odd look.

Normally, she would have punched the living day lights out of him for even taking a sip at her own sake. Not only that, but her own sake dish where she just drank from minutes ago. So strangely, she asked for another dish and poured some sake without even as much glancing at the man again.

The woman looked to be on her early twenties, she has a violet rhombus on her forehead and fair skin. Her blonde hair tied into two low pigtails using bands in the same colour as the seal on her forehead except for her bangs, which are parted in the middle and fall down the sides of her face,

She wears a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her trousers. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage.

She wears open-toed sandals with low heels and nail polish in the same colour as her trousers and obi on both her fingernails and toenails. The green crystal gem standing out in her chest, a reminder of her beloved grandfather.

"Minato's son is with me." he finally said after a moment of silence.

Tsunade looked at her team mate, interested. "The nine-tailed brat?" she asked curiously.

She held back a snort when Jiraiya nodded because his feature openly darkened. Tsunade gave her team mate a look to explain further but Jiraiya took a long sipped from the dish, cleaning it of its contents.

Jiraiya laughed humorlessly. After a while of calming down, he looked at his sake dish without as much as paying attention to Tsunade and began to swirl the liquid inside, "The seal's been weakening. 'Told him that we'll find you to find an excuse to get away. His son dislikes him, so I was the only alternative." he explained as he grimaced.

Despite his flushed cheeks, the man was able to speak without slurring. Tsunade has to give him some credit.

"So you used me as an excuse?" she teased lightly with a mocked serious face, not really angered by it.

The white haired man just frowned, "Yeah, kind of. Naruto.. turns out to be disappointing as much as his father." he elaborated, answering her unanswered question of why the hell he was drinking like this.

Tsunade took a sip from her own sake dish, "Why?" she asked casually, although a little bit shaken up knowing that Kyuubi might break lose.

"I know he's right, but he gave up easily. He was supposed to be the cheerful kid, he was supposed to be the one being stubborn and he was supposed to be the one who never gives up. The boy that is with me now is just the kid's shell, nothing more." he said, ashamed, angered and miserable.

The blonde shook her head in bemusement, "Tough luck then." she remarked with a snort.

Silence rained upon them again, this time, it was awkward. Neither wanting to say anything but is eating them alive, they are people never for silent circumstances. Sarutobi would have laughed at the irony. But the mood was somber and not even the funniest joke could lighten it up.

"He asked me to kill him, just in case." he finally murmured, his voice cracking at the slightest.

Tsunade whirled around to look at her team mate quickly, "What?" she sputtered, not really sure if she heard him right.

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, the kid asked me to finish him if push comes to shove." he said lowly as he looked at the sake dish and scowling.

He surprised the woman when he banged his fist on the table, "Damn it, he wasn't supposed to give up! He wasn't Tsunade! What's wrong with him?" he yelled furiously, his eyes burning with fury.

Tsunade didn't say anything but turned her attention away from the white haired Sannin and took several sips from her sake dish. The situation is very serious, she knew that. Minato's kid is like a grandson to Jiraiya, and asking him to kill the kid..is a low blow. A very low one.

"The kid deserves much better than this Tsunade, he really does. Kushina will kill me if I even lay a finger on her son, I just can't do it." he murmured lowly, his hand gripping the sake dish a little tight for comfort.

He then turned to look at Tsunade, "I just can't." he muttered inaudibly, if Tsunade haven't strained her ears, she woudn't be able to hear it at all.

"Then do something about it, beside from Minato and sensei, you are a great sealing master. You just have to improve." advised Tsunade, a thoughtful look on her face.

Jiraiya's lips curled into a slight smile, "Been doin' that already, time is the main enemy here." he said as he chuckled, hiccuping, which showed he's drunk.

"Did that ever stop you?" she asked jokingly, she didn't know why she was trying to cheer her perverted team mate up, but it's just..wrong to see him sad.

Jiraiya boomed in laughter, his voice filling the bar. "No! Of course not!" he shouted as he laughed.

After several minutes of conversation, Jiraiya was drowning himself in sake and Tsunade (to anyone's surprise) just prompted to watch her team mate for this evening because he might do something drastic. Just this once.

Jiraiya was already downface on the table, sleeping the effects of sake as Tsunade lightly took sips from hers that it will surprise anyone who knew her. She was thinking about Minato's kid. From what she heard from Jiraiya, their relationship is close to non-existent and it was solely Minato's fault.

It's a little hard to take in, especially all her life that she met Minato she knew that he was a good and honorable man, so why treat his son badly? There's got to be something that must have set him off or snapped him.

As she contemplated her thoughts, she suddenly noticed a small figure by Jiraiya's side.

It was a kid. A kid with bright blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks adorning each of his cheeks. The surprising thing is, Jiraiya told her that the kid always wears something orange that practically screamed for the enemies to kill him. But the kid in front of her wears a white turtleneck with long sleeves, black sweatpants, blue zori sandals and his hitai-ate is tied around his neck.

The blonde kid looked at her, then to her team mate, then to her again.

She was surprised when the blonde bowed slightly to her, "It was pleasant meeting you here Tsunade-san, and thank you for watching over Jiraiya. I've been looking for him all night." he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck, a lopsided grin adorning his pale face.

He got Minato's hair and eye color, but he definitely looks like Kushina.

Despite of being known to being snappy, she smiled. "It was also a pleasant meeting you, Naruto. And Jiraiya's not that too much to handle anyway, so it's no big deal." she said dismissively, taking a sip from her dish.

Instead of walking out with Jiraiya, Naruto chose to sit beside his godfather. A sad frown on his lips as he absentmindedly brush Jiraiya's spiky hair through his finger tips.

"You shouldn't have asked him to do that, you know? It's like asking him to kill a part of him. You're that special." he jumped slightly at Tsunade's voice, but upon letting her words sink, he smiled grimly. An expression that should never belong to a child his age.

Naruto shook his head, "No, he just cares too much." he muttered, the smile slowly diminishing.

Tsunade chuckled, "That's the problem, despite his strength and resistance.. he'll always care. That's why Minato's behavior hurts him so much, having to kill you if he failed the seal is destroying him. He's just vulnerable like any other person because he cares. That's simply it." she stated and took a long sip at her sake dish and looked at the frowning child.

"I know." he simply replied.

Silence reigned in the place. But this time, it was a comfortable one. They were just enjoying the company of the other whilst taking the initiative to sort out their thoughts. It was a very refreshing thing to do, especially when worst is looming over.

The silence was broken when Naruto asked, "Do you always have to be hurt to do something for the greater good or for the sake of others?" he asked quietly, his hands now on the table.

Tsunade sighed, "No. Because when you do something for the greater good, it doesn't mean you have to like it. You just go with it, and sometimes, things for the greater good are never really the right choices. You just know it is, but not sure enough to endure it." she explained as her eyes slightly glazed.

"That's very comforting, at least I know that killing me could be the wrong choice." he said tightly as he forced out a chuckle and it didn't go unnoticed to the blonde woman's trained ears.

Naruto suddenly gave a shaky sigh, "I'm getting tired, of the fox, the village, my dad, everything. I just want to run away, where the reality has yet to catch up. But that would be wishful thinking." he whispered, his eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears.

He refused to let them fall, he just couldn't.

Tsunade looked at Naruto for a longer moment, as if considering something before inwardly nodding to herself and smiled at the kid.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I've got an idea then." said Tsunade, her voice gaining the slightest excitement that Naruto thought he just imagined it. It wasn't a bad idea, seeing that the blonde boy seems to be a good kid.

He is also smart for his age, and Tsunade definitely sees her brother in him. It's not like she's using him as a scapegoat, but she also wants to offer help. Help that will make him happy to repay for her faults during her absence in the village when she promised Kushina of looking after her son and husband.

"And your idea would be?" he asked, leaning on the table with his elbows and his chin resting on his knuckles.

Tsunade chuckled as she took a long sip from her sake before slamming it on their table and surprisingly, Jiraiya hadn't woken up. Her hazel brown eyes suddenly bore into Naruto's blue ones, so serious than they were a moment ago.

"Come with us."

* * *

**AN:**

Sorry for the late update and short chapter guys. School is kind of crazy this past few months, so yeah. **Review** please, it's good to be back again.  
And the next chapter would be Akatsuki showing up and Naruto's decision on Tsunade's offer.

~_Lianne L.M._


	8. Chapter 7: Scrutiny of Options

He stood there looking at his reflection.

It has been two days since Tsunade offered him to go with them but he still haven't decided yet, and it was an opportunity. A really big opportunity for someone like him. He tried talking to Jiraiya about going along with him during his journey around the elemental nations, but the pervert is too busy with the female anatomy and his spy network.

This was his alternative. His only alternative.

He's been looking at his reflection on the display window of the tea shop and briefly noticed the bloody red color on the tips of his bright blonde hair. The fox again.

He sighed as he sat down on the bench outside the tea shop. It was times like this that he wished he wasn't Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, but just Naruto. He took his mother's surname in her honor while also taking his father's as the older blonde reclaimed his son. He snorted, reclaim? That would just be absurd and he begged to digress.

He stared at the sky, "Life sucks." he muttered to no one in particular, as if convincing himself that he believes that.

Naruto took a deep breath as he gaze at his now pale hands. His complexion used to be a perfect tan like his father, but it has been due to his tired body which can't keep up with his lack of sleep because of Kyuubi's doing. His dull blue eyes showed his distress and his fatigue.

This is his moment of peace that he would always care to enjoy, and Kami must have said otherwise though.

"What the hell? I paid for a cup of tea, not a steaming water with a bunch of leaves!" a girl's voice shouted, and her hard tone indicated that she was angry.

Naruto shook his head, "Thought so." he said, and this was not the first time he heard that statement from the shop's customers. The tea must be really terrible then.

A profused apologizing came from a man's voice as he tried to compromise with the girl.

Then as if his ears aren't poor enough, a loud argument broke out from the two. Naruto sighed, he wasn't one to get involve in these situations, just this once, he opted. Just this once.

He stood up from the bench which happened to be just beside the door of the shop and went inside.

There stood a girl about his age or a year younger with sizzling auburn hair that ends down just below her shoulder blades. Her stunning gold eyes was currently glaring at the equally mad owner. She's wearing a black robe that stops just below her hips and underneath is a tight blue shirt and black spandex shorts, black zori sandals adorning her small delicate feet.

Naruto could tell that she was a shinobi, from her stance, to her outfit, to the shuriken and kunai pouches that is hidden underneath her robe is a dead give away, but she bore no hitai-ate.

The blonde boy is currently debating if he should go stop this nonsense or be on his merry way. Maybe this could relieve some stress, or add some if he's unlucky.

He chose the former.

He cleared his throat, the two glared at him.

"As much as I see this enjoyable, you are currently making a scene." he tried civility with them, maybe he could persuade them to shut up.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Since when do I care?" she asked casually although incredulity laced her voice.

The owner growled, "Since _never_, you insufferable brat." he said as his eyes burned with fury.

Another argument was about to break between the two again when Naruto released his killer intent, strong enough to stop any chuunins dead on their tracks. He's getting a headache out of this.

"Over a cup of tea, I tried a polite approach of telling you to shut up because people are actually relaxing. Everyone seems to be ignorant these days." he shook his head in bemusement and distaste, then decided to walk out.

All he left behind was a gaping girl and a pale man who is looking at him with wide eyes.

The girl glared at the owner and threw a couple of ryous right in his face but the owner seemed to freeze like a statue in his place. "_Thanks_ for the tea." she remarked disdainfully.

XXX|XXX

She ran outside to find the boy who released such a powerful killer intent but the one who tried 'saving' her and indirectly insulted her. Oh right, he didn't save her because he was actually telling them to shut up.

As she wondered the streets, she saw him.

The boy was wearing a blue baggy shirt over some black sweatpants, he's wearing blue zori sandals. He's a ninja. The hitai-ate around his neck said it all.

His blonde hair was spiky and she couldn't see his face but she could still clearly remember those dull blue eyes, they're almost cold that sent chills up her spine.

She ran up to him.

"Hey you! Sunnyhead!" she shouted, Naruto didn't stop but made his pace faster.

She glared, "Yo! Sunnyhead! Are you freaking deaf?" she yelled as she tried to keep up to catch him.

Naruto knew he was the person the girl was calling as _Sunnyhead_ but he refused to acknowledge it, seeing he was the only blonde in the street whom you could refer as _Sunny_.

The girl growled and ran up faster until she was walking side by side with Naruto, but the blonde didn't give her even as much of a glance. Now that she was closer, she could now make out the distinct whisker-like marks adorning each of his cheeks that really stood out in his pale face.

And he's kind of cute, in a feral way.

She shook that thought away as she glared at him, "What was that about in the tea shop?" she asked furiously, she did not want any people standing up for her because she isn't weak like how they always say.

No answer.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Sunnyhead!" she yelled in frustration, and groaned out loud not even bothering to notice the looks people were giving them.

The boy stopped and whirled at her, his eyes gaining a frosty hue. "My name is _not_ Sunnyhead." he stated calmly before walking away.

She just stared, "I know that, but how am I supposed to know that if you would not even listen to me?" she asked through gritted teeth that it somehow brought amusement to the boy.

"Maybe listening to you won't make any sense." he spoke as he just kept on walking, choosing the to be oblivious to the girl's enraged cry.

Trying to control her temper, "What's that supposed to mean?" she managed to bit out, her voice came a little bit shrilly.

Naruto sighed, "It means you should go away." he said, as much as this is entertaining, he doesn't want to waste his time with a girl who obviously has anger issues.

The girl sputtered in shock, "You, you.." she couldn't think of anything to retort as an amused blonde rounded a corner leaving her there for a second.

Anger flared as she sped up to him. As soon he was within her sight, she outright jumped on his back in a piggyback style. Her arms are wrapped around his neck as her legs clung onto his hips.

"What are you doing? Get off!" Naruto shouted irritably and he was fairly surprised at her boldness, being slightly suffocated by the girl's grip over his neck.

She just stuck her tongue out to him, "No, unless you apologize." she said smugly, her arms tightening around his poor neck.

The blonde choke a little as he ran in circles like a maniac, trying to pry off the girl.

"Get off! I'm sorry alright! Get off already or are you trying to fucking kill me?" Naruto snapped at her as his dull eyes lit up with fire.

The fire that he lost what seemed ages ago. The fire his friends would be happy to see back in his cerulean eyes. Even if it was the fire of anger.

She got off immediately and glared, "It took you long enough." she muttered under her breath.

"Look, I'm sorry about the incident in the tea shop but your argument is killing my ears. There, I apologize now leave me alone." he stated the last statement through gritted teeth before walking away, and absentmindedly rubbing his now sore neck.

"Wait, I haven't gotten your name yet." she said as she walked by his side again.

The blonde glared ahead, "Why are you still following me?" he asked impatiently, he has no time for someone crazy as her.

She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry too but I just want to know your name." she said, curiosity is hovering her voice. Her round gold eyes looking at him innocently.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Naruto, there, so you can go now." this time, his irritability showed as he jumped to the roof.

The girl tilted her head sideways, what an odd name. The kid was practically named after the ingredient in ramen! Fishcake; and she was one not to make fun of that, seeing how odd her own name was and she wasn't even fairly sure if it is japanese.

But she felt compelled to give her own.

"My name's Kohana! See you some other time Sunnyhead!" she shouted after his figure.

She doesn't know why but there's something about him that a part of her wanted to get to know him.

If she had been close to Naruto's side at all, she would have seen the real smile; even small, on his pale face. Something he haven't done for a long time now.

XXX|XXX

Back in Konoha, the day was normal.

Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening, the people are getting along by. Just the normal pace, nothing even seemed wrong.

It was this day that we find our famous Copy Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, sitting on a tree branch reading his favorite orange-covered novel while giggling like a school girl every five minutes.

Sakura and Sasuke are not far from his spot, sparring with each other. They focused their attentions mostly on training when Naruto was gone or finding out all the information they could gather about him.

It was already two weeks, since their team mate left with Jiraiya and the puzzle is almost finish.

The two genins stopped their moves as they settled in the middle of the clearing, talking. Kakashi made no move to indicate that he was listening but his ears can hear every word.

"Shikamaru told me that Naruto was born on October 10th, does that ring any bells?" asked Sakura, but she knew the answer and just wanted to know if Sasuke is catching up.

Sasuke nodded, "The Kyuubi Attack." he said.

Sakura sighed, "Have you seen how the village treats Naruto?" she asked, Team Ten was the first one to point this out.

The last piece of the puzzle is about to be placed.

"Yes, they treat him like trash. Their eyes said it all..the hatred." he summed it up as he rubbed his temples.

"Have you ever wondered why?" she inquired, a thoughful look on her face.

The Uchiha nodded, somewhat solemnly. "I heard a bunch of drunkards call him a demon when we're doing a D-rank mission in the village, and Naruto is quite scared of my reaction when he knew I heard them." he stated, finally understanding it.

Sakura dug into her pouch and brought out a piece of paper. She then began to read what was written in it.

_"Tailed beasts or **bijū** are large, living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as "Chakra Monsters", they are differentiated by the number of tails they have, with each possessing a number from one to nine. Each number of tail indicates how powerful each of them is. The more the number of tails, the powerful they are._

_"They can never die because they are made up of pure chakra having no corporeal body, are forces of nature and is bound to live by the natural energy that surrounds them. But they can be sealed, thus; giving birth to individuals we called **Jinchūriki**._

_"The jinchūriki; literally meaning "Power of Human Sacrifice" - are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers, and in some cases are more powerful than their tailed beasts, because they have the intelligence to use the beasts' powers effectively._

_"The children used as Jinchuurikis should have powerful minds and wills because the demon could persuade them to go against their beliefs, or to gain control of them. Only newborn individuals can be used as Jinchuurikis since their chakra networks are yet to develop and could easily adapt to the demon's youki._

_"A seal will always be present to indicate that the demon is still within its host's hold. Seals that are required to hold the demon should be three to five pointed seals and if below, the demon has the higher potential to influence its host or to break free. The seal's structure will also be the one to show if it could still hold the demon or not. Fading; it means it is weakening. Marks are still dark; the demon is securely held in its place._

_"If the tailed beast is removed from its jinchūriki's body, the jinchūriki will die. Similarly, if the jinchūriki dies with the tailed beast still sealed within them, the beast will die too. Because of this, the tailed beasts tend to be very protective of their jinchūriki, and will take any action whenever their lives are in danger."_

Sasuke looked bewildered, "Where did you get that information from?" he asked, curious.

Sakura glared a little, "From the restricted sections of the library, now let me finish reading this first." she said, a little bit annoyed.

She got over her infatuation with Sasuke a long time now since Naruto's behavior and tends to keep their team whole instead.

The dark haired boy raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, please continue." he beckoned her.

_"Personality; jinchūrikis are typically lonely people, viewed by those around them as the tailed beast that has been sealed within them, leading to prejudice and being hated and feared. However, certain jinchūriki refuse to waver, despite being shunned, instead having a cheerful demeanor, and eventually earning respect."_

_Just like Naruto_, they both thought.

_"The jinchūriki have the potential to control their tailed beasts through willpower and concentration, but requires a lot of training in order to retain it. If an inexperienced jinchūriki transforms deeper into his or her tailed beast's forms, his or her personality tends to corrode into animal instincts, becoming more ferocious in battle, but increasingly dangerous to his or her friends and allies._

_"The jinchūriki have shown to have access to great amounts of chakra and access to unique fighting styles, depending on their tailed beast: like the Ichibi, it can provide its host the manipulation of sand, the Nibi can provide the control of fire to its host._

_"Jinchūrikis also have common abilities, like powerful regeneration, faster rate of healing, higher percent of intelligence, inhuman chakra reserves and trademarks in their appearance which represents what tailed beast they hold._

_"These individuals are just like any other people. Providing them with the care they deserve are what makes them even the more powerful; at hearts and at will."_

They both sat silently, now understanding what their team mate is going through and landed on the same conclusion.

Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

He was born on the same day as the Kyuubi attack. Even though it is said in the history books that the Kyuubi was killed and defeated by the Yondaime, it is very clear to them how big of a lie that is.

Tailed beasts can _never_ die because they are purely made of chakra and has no corporeal bodies.

Coming to desperate measures, both genin knew that the Hokage has no choice but to seal the demon. Naruto was the only newborn that night and they doubt that even there are other available babies that time, the Yondaime won't ask any parents to lend their child to house the demon.

This theory explains a lot.

Naruto's faster rate of healing, his inhuman chakra reserves, the whisker-like marks in his face which represents the Kyuubi; a fox, and the red chakra that he used in the second and third part of the chuunin exams.

Shikamaru was the one who pointed this theory out when he asked some villagers about Naruto.

But there is more to it; no one would like to speak about it in the open, all they say is that they should stay away from him because he's no good.

At first, all of his classmates thought it was because of a harmless prank gone bad. But that can't be, seeing no one ever died in his pranks because like they said; _harmless_ prank.

Besides from being the only son of the Yondaime, no one bothered providing them anymore information about the blonde boy, as if they were scared to even speak of him.

But the fact that they hate the jinchuuriki is no secret to anyone.

It's a prejudice, a big one.

It's like, they're not required to speak about it, no one dared to speak about the Kyuubi attack besides from the old lie in the history books that tells them the Yondaime killed the bijuu. Now that they thought about it, it was never mentioned _how_ he killed it. It just stated that he did.

Sakura looked at her team mate, "Do you understand now?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

He nodded, "Yes, it explains a lot. But why do they hate him? That's the thing I could never understand, they're normal people. Just like us." he said with exasperation.

A new voice suddenly shook them out of their talk.

"Because for all their losts and pain, they need their scapegoat. Naruto was the perfect one, seeing that he houses the one who caused their misery." Kakashi spoke as he sat down beside his shocked genins.

Sasuke suddenly has an annoyed and betrayed look, "Why didn't anyone tell us? Especially you or Naruto?" he demanded, his voice clouded more of the hurt.

Naruto didn't trust him enough to tell him that secret.

Kakashi's eye suddenly hardened, "I didn't because there was a law that states nobody can speak of it, breaking it is punishable by death." he told them seriously that made his genin pale.

"Naruto, the Yondaime and Jiraiya of the Sannin are the only ones that can break this law. So I advise you to keep quiet, I don't want to go to the funeral of my students just for breaking the law." he added jokingly but the hardening of his eyes did not falter for his students to catch on with his humor.

Sakura looked frightened, "But why didn't Naruto tell us? We're his team mates, his friends." she said, a little bit hurt like Sasuke.

Kakashi chuckled, "You said it yourselves how the village treats him, so what would you think? Even though he's tough, he's scared." he explained as their eyes widened. Understanding it.

"How did he even make it past this, is still all beyond me." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

Sakura though, has other thoughts. "Does being his jinchuuriki have anything to do with his behavior now?" she asked and she knew she hit the right spot when Kakashi tensed a little.

He cleared his throat, "Maybe. So that's enough talking for now, you're all dismissed." he said as he stood up.

Before he goes, "Remember the law, or otherwise; _death_." he stated seriously, he should have ended their life right there when Sakura asked that, but he can't.

It will be for Naruto's own good. Just this once, he opted.

Just this _once._

XXX|XXX

Naruto was on his way home, seeing it was already dark.

It felt a little weird about having to act like Sakura to someone he didn't know. He wasn't really that keen on blowing her off but he wasn't in the mood to play by her childish acts. The girl from earlier practically choked him!

But that was not the point, she's kind in the end but you couldn't avoid that she is annoying.

And loud too, and has a temper. Somehow needs anger management, okay that was just mean.

He even _smiled_, that's the case. She made him smile and he knows that it was simple and nothing to get a rise up but it was freaking him out. A thing he thought no one could make him do any longer, but that stupid (okay, she's not) girl did.

It was a spur in the moment act, he decided and he'll stick to it.

He doesn't want anyone getting too close to him that's why he shoved his friends away from him, his father (although he did it because of their non-existent relationship too and nobody needs to know that) and other people who tried.

They will only get hurt, either of him dying or him hurting them when Kyuubi tries taking over him.

As he was about to turn into a corner, two figures landed in front of him and he immediately leaped back into a defensive stance.

The figures both wears a black cloak with red clouds in it.

"What do you want from me, Uchiha Itachi?" he asked, he could never forget that face even though the lower half is being covered by the collar of his cloak.

Itachi held the same recognition, "Come with us Naruto-kun and we don't have to hurt you." he stated calmly, voice emotionless.

Kyuubi thrashed in his cage, demanding to be let out. His screams are starting to give Naruto a headache, a very big one.

His eyes kept converting from blue to red like some christmas light, "If I say no, is that a choice?" he asked rhetorically.

The taller figure laughed, "I like this one Itachi, maybe I can cut up his arms and legs, he won't need it." he said as he pulled out the bandaged covered weapon from his back.

Naruto released a growl, Kyuubi roaring for dominance. The fox decided, just this once. He needed to get out, just this once.

"Yes or fight are the only choices Naruto-kun." Itachi answered, and turned to his partner, "Stand back Kisame." he hissed.

Kisame, understanding what Itachi was talking about, took a step back as the Uchiha activated his sharingan. As soon as Kyuubi saw those tainted eyes, he thrashed more violently. Red chakra suddenly seeped out of Naruto, his eyes settling for the red slitted ones. His hands flexed into claws as his whisker marks darkened, fangs sharpening and becoming more present.

The next thing Itachi knew, Naruto was on top of him, his throat held by his claws. Kisame was about to jump when Itachi raised his hand in a signal to stay where he is.

Naruto growled, "**Uchiha..**" his voice was much deeper and darker..and evil.

Itachi's eyes widened, "Kyuubi.." he breathed, but not threatened at all.

Naruto possessed by Kyuubi leaned down to his ear, "**I have three years to break the seal, _three years_. Tell that to Madara and let the boy go for now. Or die.**" he said.

The Uchiha tensed under the hold, "How did you..?" he wasn't able to finish as Kyuubi's grip tightened.

"**And tell that foolish Uchiha that the moment I break free from this accursed seal, he will die. Tell him to enjoy the rest of his days for betraying me, the lord of the bijuus, and his day shall be finished.**" his voice went lower as he sprang back, crouching in fours.

Itachi slowly stood up, his face once again emotionless but his eyes still held the shock. He dusted his cloak as he turned back to his partner, "Kisame, we're leaving." he said, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

Kisame glared, "What about the brat?" he demanded.

Itachi stared blankly but the frustration in his now once again onyx orbs said otherwise. "Leader-sama has more important things to know and we cannot face two of the sannins together. Let's go." he said as he disappeared in a swirl of wind of leaves.

The taller man agreed upon the mention of the Sannins and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As if on cue, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune landed by Naruto's side. The red chakra immediately retreated into the seal as he fell in his knees, breathing hard. His decision has been made, and resolution took over.

"Are you alright brat? I sensed Kyuubi's chakra." said a worried Jiraiya, immediately hovering over his godson but Naruto paid him no mind for now.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Akatsuki showed up, I don't know what they want with me..but Kyuubi took over and got violent upon seeing Itachi's sharingan. I don't remember either what they talked about but I know it's not good. They ran away upon sensing you two." he explained briefly, his legs are still shaking.

Jiraiya's face hardened, "Akatsuki..it's better we came then." his voice barely a whisper but they all heard it.

Naruto suddenly looked straight into Tsunade's eyes, "I'm going with you.." he stated, his voice hoarse.

Tsunade smiled as did Shizune, Jiraiya's eyes widened as Naruto struggled to his feet and leaned to the white haired sannin for support.

"That's good to know then brat." the slug sannin smiled.

Shizune beamed, "Tsunade-sama could really use your company, but learn to tolerate her. She gambles a lot." she informed him with a chuckle as Tonton oinked in agreement.

The blonde woman looked offended, "Shizune!" she cried out indignantly.

Naruto forced out a chuckle before his face morphed into seriousness once again.

"But I have a condition.."

* * *

**AN:**

There, I already did the next chapter to compensate for the months I've been gone. **Review** again, it's nice some liked this story.

_~Lianne L.M._


	9. Post Arc: Interlude

Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned.

It had been a year since he had gone with Tsunade and he didn't know what to feel. On one hand, it seemed like he found it much easier to do the usual things he did. It was much easier to smile now, to grin, to laugh, and even pout childishly. The threat hanging over his head momentarily forgotten in favor of setting his curious eyes all over the places they had been on so far.

He smiled and saw his counter part do the same in the mirror.

Now, it felt genuine.

It wasn't forced like before, not used to mask anything but it was real. He could smile this time and mean it. For him, it was one of the best things he had accomplished in this trip. If there had been one thing he wanted, it was to finally live his life.

All it had been about so far was duties, responsibilities, and goals.

He wasn't the one who chose to take the mantle of being Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. He didn't ask to be the son of the Yondaime Hokage just to shoulder the expectations of many people and the very same man he had wanted to earn some acknowledgment from before. And he hadn't really wanted to be Hokage, at that time, it had been the easiest way out. The Hokage position sounded like the one-way out he could come up with to escape the scrutiny and hatred. Now, it sounded like a prison that would tie him finally to the village he had come to love and question.

Konohagakure was without its faults. Like every village, it had made its fair share of mistakes.

Naruto wasn't naive like other children to come up with grandeur and bullshit about Konoha being the greatest village. It had been considered the strongest, yes, known to produce many talented individual, sheer luck and persuasion since other villages could have offered the same opportunities, but also had the second highest number of rogues listed in the bingo book just behind the infamous Bloody Mist.

The blonde had seen the shadows of those people. The real people behind the kind and smiling faces that greeted every new crowd into the village.

Narrow-minded, opinionated, and easily goaded by their own fear. But Naruto wouldn't blame them, it was human instincts and he had realized that as he dealt with the fox. He hated the damn demon because it was instincts that were screaming at him to do something about the stupid fear he felt in the presence of the mighty bijuu. Anger was the simplest to utilize in place of it.

People usually forgot their fear in place of rage. Even weaker ones did stupid things because anger had driven them out of the terrified frenzy.

It all centered back at that one point. Instincts was instilled in every living creature. Human instincts were the most prominent but usually guided the wrong way. It lead to mockery, to insults, and eventually to push someone over the edge.

A year could pass so quickly and Naruto found himself looking forward to more.

Ero-sennin had visited him from time to time, check and study his seal, give him a few techniques to train with, and was gone instantly. Aside from running his supposed spy network, Tsunade usually drived him away from them. Whether it was personal, frustration at the man's perverseness, or simply not wanting the company of her fellow sannin, Naruto would rather not know.

They had stopped by Sunagakure and Naruto was surprised at being welcomed so warmly by the place. More so on Tsunade's part due to the Oto-Suna War against Konoha before. Gaara had even formally thanked him. Naruto had no idea what to accept the gratitude for, he hadn't done that much.

But he was surprised when Tsunade had demanded for Lady Chiyo's presence.

The confrontation hadn't been pleasant at all. With Chiyo's deep resentment at the Slug Princess, their reunion was something Suna's history would record. One fifth of the village had been destroyed and became a desolate warzone between the two. Tsunade had tried to reason that she only wanted information but the other old lady wouldn't listen. It wasn't until she had summoned Katsuyu that the battle ended.

Chiyo had grudgingly surrendered the win to the blonde woman.

"I need information about seals. Don't try to deny that some of the old Uzumaki documents are secretly guarded here in Suna. Every village had salvaged something for themselves during the annihilation." Tsunade demanded while Shizune had tried to calm her down.

"Why should I even consider showing them to you?"

"I have the Uzumaki blood running in my veins, especially the twerp here." She dragged Naruto's arm harshly and presented her to Chiyo. "His seal needed some fixing and we need to do it the old fashion style."

"The Yondaime's son. Why not consult the bastard himself? He's knowledgeable enough, he designed whatever stupid seal he placed after all." Chiyo grunted as she glared down at the boy who returned it full force.

"You said it yourself. It's because he's a bastard. That, and Jiraiya didn't want to take the boy with him, bad blood between family." The blonde woman shrugged eloquently. "So let's have a look, hurry the hell up."

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune tried to reason with her that storming here like this wasn't a good idea.

"Shut up, we're helping Jiraiya's disciple here." Tsunade hissed as she narrowed her eyes at the dark haired woman who gulped.

"Just show them." Gaara stated as he walked to them, shocked Suna-nins behind him. His sand holding their feet was the only thing that held them back from outright attacking the blonde Sannin who had cause wreckage and damage to their village, not to mention, attack one of the most respected individuals here.

"Gaara-sama, you can't possibly mean-"

"Do it." His teal eyes glowed with a strong emotion that put a halt in Chiyo's protests.

After that confrontation, Tsunade had read through the notes and found some useful information that could aid in permanently strengthening the seal. Chiyo had also taken a look and noted that the cornerstones of the main structure was failing. When asked, it meant that aside from the owner tampering with it - Naruto had never even touched it - only an outside source could have caused it. It would be hard to tell the difference but Chiyo had seen that particular part fail in Gaara's since the former Yondaime Kazekage had insisted on making a weapon out of the boy, therefore, giving Gaara more access to the Ichibi's powers. Only it had backfired spectacularly.

And that was when Naruto understood Kyuubi's confidence in breaking out.

Jiraiya had been alarmed at the discovery. Rebuilding the cornerstones would require some blood seals which were the most tricky in dealing with, especially if they were dealing with the strongest bijuu. It would really take some time but at least, they found a solution. It would also take a hell lot of chakra to fight of the youki that had already entered and possible poisoned Naruto's body. Tsunade had done regular check-ups with him, told Naruto that it had slowed down the development of his body drastically and he would be stuck as a brat for some time until the seal had been fixed.

The white haired Sannin had also relayed the political fight back in Konoha.

Apparent, Danzo hadn't been too pleased that the village's resident Jinchuuriki was in the village and had been pulling off subtle threats at the Hokage to take action. Tsunade had raised an eyebrow but had to hand it to Minato, even though he had been a moron in dealing with his son, he had been brilliant enough to keep Danzo at bay. Sensei would have been sending them messages of warnings by now if it were him. If it weren't for the blonde Sannin's presence, Jiraiya had been adamant that root forces would have bodily dragged the boy back by now.

The blonde eyed his reflection one more time.

"Naruto!"

He heard Shizune call and he grinned toothily, feeling the emotion flow through him more profoundly.

This time, it would be Nami no Kuni.

"Coming!"

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I wanted to share this nice short middle chapter for this story. Many had been begging me to continue on with this, even sent some messages and I knew how those readers felt. So I decided that I would start it with this short informative interlude. It might not be much but it's a start from the many chapters I could now assure you would be posted some time later. Just needed to fix some places in college and I'm all set and ready to get this story going again. Thanks for those who read it.


End file.
